Medicus
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: Schlafmangel ist nach dem Krieg ein weit verbreitetes Leiden, doch bei Hermine Granger nimmt es extreme Ausmaße an. Als auch Madam Pomfrey nicht mehr weiter weiß, zieht sie Professor Snape zu Rate.
1. Prolog

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Die Story spielt nach dem Ende des Krieges, allerdings (wie meistens) mit einem alternativen Verlauf eben dieses.  
><strong>Inhalt:<strong> Schlafmangel ist nach dem Krieg ein weit verbreitetes Leiden, doch bei Hermine Granger nimmt es extreme Ausmaße an. Als auch Madam Pomfrey nicht mehr weiter weiß, zieht sie Professor Snape zu Rate.  
><strong>Hauptcharaktere:<strong> Severus Snape, Hermine Granger, Madam Pomfrey  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J..  
><strong>Kommentar:<strong> Begonnen habe ich diese Story ungelogen vor über drei Jahren. Bei nicht mal 20.000 Wörtern ist das ein armseliger Tageswortdurchschnitt. Aber nun ist sie fertig und wenn ich daran denke, was ich ursprünglich für den Plot geplant hatte, ist ihr die lange Wartezeit ganz gut bekommen. ;)  
>Oh, wem gewisse Parallelen zur Serie 'Dr. House' auffallen, der liegt mit seinen Vermutungen richtig. Ich habe mich massiv davon inspirieren lassen.<strong><br>Ein Dankeschön** geht an Lepitera fürs Testlesen und für die guten Ideen! Außerdem geht ein großer Dank an glaedr fürs umwerfend schnelle Betalesen!  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none

* * *

><p><strong>Medicus<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Prolog<em>

* * *

><p>Als Hermine Granger an einem Dienstagmorgen im März den Krankenflügel betrat, rechnete sie nicht damit, dass das der Beginn einer Odyssee werden würde.<p>

Seit dem Ende des Krieges vor gut vier Wochen fühlte sie sich ausgelaugt und müde, so berichtete sie Madam Pomfrey. Sie konnte sich nur schwer aufraffen, irgendetwas zu tun. Nachts fand sie kaum Schlaf, tagsüber wurde sie nicht richtig wach. Ihre Konzentration war quasi nicht mehr existent. Sie war sich der psychischen Belastung, der sie zur Zeit ausgesetzt war, durchaus bewusst; die letzten Beerdigungen waren keine zwei Wochen her. Doch das änderte nichts an den Abschlussprüfungen, die Anfang April anstanden. Sie musste lernen, wenn sie das Jahr nicht wiederholen wollte.

Und das wollte sie nicht.

Deswegen hatte sie nach einer so unruhigen wie anstrengenden Nacht beschlossen, Madam Pomfrey zu konsultieren.

Die Medihexe, die noch immer damit beschäftigt war, den Papierkram aufzuarbeiten, der von der Versorgung der Verwundeten liegen geblieben war, nahm sich die Zeit, sie gründlich zu untersuchen, kam letztendlich aber zu dem gleichen Schluss wie Hermine. Sie war erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Anstatt eines Trankes brauchte sie vielmehr einige Wochen Ruhe und Abstand.

Allerdings sah sie durchaus ein, dass genau das im Moment nicht möglich war. Sie gab Hermine daher einen Trank, der ihr vorübergehend helfen würde, ihren Schlafrhythmus zu ordnen. Nach den Prüfungen jedoch, dieses Versprechen nahm sie Hermine ab, würde sie an der Wurzel des Übels arbeiten müssen.

Hermine dankte ihr mit einem müden Lächeln. Dann ging sie in den Unterricht und kämpfte sich durch die Stunden, die zwischen jetzt und der ersehnten Nachtruhe standen.

* * *

><p>Am späten Abend wurde Hermine von ihren Mitschülerinnen Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Beide Mädchen schnatterten so wild durcheinander, dass Madam Pomfrey ihre liebe Not hatte, etwas zu verstehen. Nach einigen Momenten machte sie eine abwinkende Bewegung mit der Hand, schnappte sich Hermine und ließ die beiden anderen stehen.<p>

Hinter einem der schützenden Paravents setzte sie die Schülerin auf ein Bett und zog sich selbst einen Hocker hervor. Da Hermine nur ein Nachthemd trug, zitterte sie vor Kälte, klapperte sogar mit den Zähnen. Obwohl die Sonnenstrahlen inzwischen tagsüber an Wärme zunahmen, war es um diese Uhrzeit noch immer empfindlich kalt im Schloss.

Also gab Madam Pomfrey ihr eine Decke, die Hermine sich um die Schultern schlang. Es wurde besser, doch sie hatte noch immer Mühe, verständlich zu berichten, was genau geschehen war.

Madam Pomfrey runzelte die Stirn, nachdem das Mädchen geendet hatte. Anscheinend waren nach der Einnahme des Trankes starke Kopfschmerzen und Frösteln aufgetreten. Das war vor zwei Stunden gewesen. Die beiden Mädchen hatten sie erst jetzt gefunden, als sie selbst zu Bett gehen wollten.

Derartige Nebenwirkungen waren Madam Pomfrey bei diesem Trank bekannt; obwohl er in seiner Wirkung ungeschlagen war, gab es bedauerlicherweise immer wieder Patienten, die ihn nicht vertrugen. Deswegen beschränkte sich ihre Reaktion darauf, Hermine einen Trank gegen die Kopfschmerzen und eine Wärmflasche zu geben. Da sie Hermine momentan nicht zutraute, explizite Anweisungen wirklich zu verstehen, nahm sie einen anderen Trank für das Schlafproblem zur Hand und ging damit zu Parvati. Das Mädchen versprach, ihn Hermine nach Madam Pomfreys Anweisungen am nächsten Abend zu geben. Die Wirkung des ersten Trankes musste erst vollständig vergehen.

Nachdem die drei den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen hatten, wurde es angenehm still und Madam Pomfrey kehrte in ihr Büro zurück, um sich noch einige Zeit dem Papierkram zu widmen.

* * *

><p>Vier der sechs Mädchen aus dem Schlafsaal des siebten Jahrgangs von Gryffindor wurden am Mittwochmorgen recht unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Hermine und Parvati hatten sich zuerst leise, dann jedoch immer lauter unterhalten. Irgendwann war es in einem handfesten Streit eskaliert.<p>

Aileen Dalry berichtete später am Tag ihrer Freundin aus Ravenclaw, dass Hermine Parvati in diesem Gespräch ziemlich rüde zurecht gewiesen hatte, nachdem diese sich weigerte, ihr eine Flasche mit einem Trank auszuhändigen. Die beiden Mädchen ergingen sich in wüsten Debatten über den Inhalt des Fläschchens. Aileen fiel auf, dass Hermine schon seit Wochen unausgeglichen und reizbar gewesen war. Noch dazu das schlechte Aussehen, die blasse Gesichtsfarbe und die dunklen Augenringe.

Die Mädchen kamen letztendlich darin überein, dass das, was in dieser Flasche gewesen war, kaum eine zulässige Substanz gewesen sein konnte. In dem Moment kam Piper Roberts aus dem Haus Hufflepuff hinzu und verlangte, die ganze Geschichte im Detail zu hören.

Bis zum Abendessen wusste die gesamte weibliche und ein Teil der männlichen Schülerschaft von Hogwarts, dass Hermine Granger drogensüchtig war und Parvarti am Morgen mit dem Zauberstab bedroht hatte.

* * *

><p>Hermine selbst war eine der wenigen Schülerinnen, die das Gerücht noch nicht gehört hatten. Sie hatte sich den ganzen Tag darüber geärgert, dass Parvati offensichtlich glaubte, sie – Hermine – wäre nicht in der Lage, einfache Anweisungen von Madam Pomfrey zu befolgen. Sie hatte sich geweigert, ihr die Flasche mit dem neuen Trank auszuhändigen. Zumindest bis Hermine gedroht hatte, ihren Zauberstab zur Hilfe zu nehmen.<p>

Möglicherweise hätte sie sich noch einmal bei Madam Pomfrey über die Dosis informieren sollen, dachte sie, als sie am Mittwochabend in den Krankensaal stolperte und auf die Frage der Medihexe, was denn nun passiert sei, lediglich die Hand hob und zur Toilette stolperte. Seitdem sie den zweiten Trank eingenommen hatte, schien ihr Magen vergessen zu haben, dass er seinen Inhalt nach unten und nicht nach oben transportieren sollte – sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen.

Madam Pomfrey folgte ihr in die kleine Kabine und bemühte sich, Hermine irgendwie in ihrer misslichen Lage behilflich zu sein.

Zehn Minuten später saß Hermine erneut auf einem der Betten und ließ sich von der Medihexe untersuchen. Erneut ohne Ergebnis. Anscheinend reagierte sie auch auf diesen Trank empfindlich.

Kurzerhand entschied Madam Pomfrey, dass sie diese Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen würde. Sie bot Hermine eine Dosis Traumlosschlaf an, denn dass sie dringend erholsamen Schlaf benötigte, war inzwischen nicht mehr zu übersehen.

Doch Hermine lehnte ab. Sie hatte mit den letzten beiden Tränken vorerst genug Erfahrungen gesammelt und wollte es lieber noch einmal auf die natürliche Art versuchen – so Merlin und ihr Magen wollten.

Madam Pomfrey stellte ihr sicherheitshalber eine Schüssel neben das Bett, gab ihr eines der schlichten weißen Nachthemden und erinnerte Hermine daran, dass sie jederzeit zur Verfügung stand. Dann ließ sie sie alleine.

* * *

><p>Am Donnerstagmorgen wunderte Filius Flitwick sich über seine sonst beste Schülerin, Hermine Granger. Das Mädchen saß mit roten Augen und starrem Blick in seinem Unterricht, wirkte sogar noch teilnahmsloser als Ronald Weasley. Außerdem waren ihm gewisse Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, die er zuerst nicht hatte glauben wollen. Doch wenn er sie sich nun genauer ansah...<p>

Mit einem Kopfschütteln rief er sich zur Ordnung. Wenn Minerva sich nicht einschaltete, würde an den Gerüchten sicherlich nichts dran sein. Vermutlich hatte sie nur einen schlechten Tag. So wie sie alle im Moment häufiger schlechte Tage hatten.

Mit dieser Erklärung führte der kleine Mann den Unterricht fort, versuchte über die gelichteten Reihen des Abschlussjahrgangs hinwegzusehen und erfreute sich lieber den nun wesentlich besseren Leistungen in seinem Unterrichtsfach.

Zumindest bis es an der Tür klopfte und Minerva McGonagall den Raum betrat. Sie verlangte nach Hermine Granger, die dies erst bei der dritten Aufforderung mitbekam. Professor Flitwick beobachtete – ebenso ungläubig wie Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter und der Rest der Klasse – wie sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackte und der Schulleiterin folgte. Er zuckte zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

><p>Zu dem Gespräch in Minerva McGonagalls Büro hatte die Schulleiterin auch Madam Pomfrey gebeten. Eigentlich um zu prüfen, ob Hermine Granger tatsächlich illegale Substanzen konsumierte. Zu Professor McGonagalls Überraschung kam es gar nicht zu dieser Überprüfung.<p>

Bereits nachdem sie den Grund für das Gespräch vorgetragen hatte, schaltete Madam Pomfrey sich ein und erklärte, was für Probleme Hermine Granger derzeit hatte. Die Schülerin selbst kam nicht dazu, mehr als ein empörtes Geräusch von sich zu geben – das sich vermutlich sowohl auf die verletzte Schweigepflicht, als auch auf die Anschuldigungen an sich bezog. Schlafmangel war die Ursache und kein Symptom, Nebenwirkungen hatten zu einem noch erschöpfteren Zustand der Schülerin geführt, so erklärte die Medihexe.

Professor McGonagall betrachtete die junge Frau nachdenklich, bot ihr an, für heute dem Unterricht fern zu bleiben und Schlaf nachzuholen.

Doch Hermine winkte ab. Nachdem auch die letzte Nacht weitestgehend schlaflos geblieben war, hatte sie keine großen Hoffnungen, dass sich das bei Tageslicht ändern würde. Madam Pomfrey schlug ein Gespräch mit einem Psychologen vor, doch Hermine erinnerte sie daran, dass sie keine Probleme mit der Psyche, sondern mit dem Einschlafen hatte. Und das lag nicht daran, dass sie von den Ereignissen vom Endkampf verfolgt wurde. Tatsache war, dass in ihrem Kopf schon seit Tagen gähnende Leere herrschte.

Letztendlich kamen sie alle zu dem Entschluss, dass Professor McGonagall ihr Möglichstes tun würde, um dem Gerücht Einhalt zu gebieten, während Hermine sich bereit erklärte, einen weiteren Trank zu testen.

* * *

><p>Dieses Mal nahm Hermine den Trank direkt im Krankensaal ein, was vermutlich ein Glück war. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, bis ihr Blutdruck merklich stieg, ihr Herzschlag aus dem Takt geriet und sie Mühe hatte, ausreichend Luft zu bekommen.<p>

Dank Madam Pomfreys Anwesenheit konnte ihr sofort geholfen werden, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie mit ihrer Kraft am Ende war und jeglichen anderen Trank ablehnte. Zumal bisher keiner der drei Tränke auch nur annähernd zu erholsamem Schlaf beigetragen hatten. Sie willigte wenig begeistert ein, auch diese Nacht zur Beobachtung im Krankenflügel zu verbringen, war jedoch am nächsten Morgen so schnell verschwunden, dass Madam Pomfrey sie kaum zu Gesicht bekam. Es reichte gerade für eine Unterschrift unter der Einverständniserklärung zur Konsultation eines spezialisierten Kollegen.

Denn die Medihexe hatte in der Nacht schweren Herzens den Entschluss gefasst, sich mit dem einzigen Menschen auseinander zu setzen, der möglicherweise noch für die Kooperation der Patientin sorgen könnte und nebenbei auch noch eine Idee hatte, was ihr helfen könnte. So sehr es ihr auch missfiel, abgesehen vom Traumlosschlaf kannte sie keinen weiteren Trank mehr, der Hermine zu ruhigem Schlaf verhelfen könnte. Und der Traumlosschlaf hatte abgesehen von einem massiven Suchtpotential die höchste Rate an Nebenwirkungen.

Also straffte sie ihre Haltung und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, um den dort lebenden, garstigen Mann namens Severus Snape zu bitten, einen Blick auf Hermine Grangers Akte zu werfen.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Lola:** *gg* Irritieren kann ich immer gut. ;) Aber ja, für den Prolog war der Krankenaktenstil gewollt. Wie du gleich merken wirst, ist die Geschichte aus Severus' Sicht erzählt und ich wollte, dass der Leser die Fakten genauso erfährt wie er. Ich hoffe also, dass dir das Eintauchen nun mit dem ersten Kapitel gelingen wird. :)

* * *

><p><em>Kapitel 1<em>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape zog sich gerade seinen Umhang über, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Nach einem Blick zur Uhr gab er ein vernehmliches Knurren von sich. Es war gerade halb acht.<p>

„Ich bin nicht da!", rief er verstimmt, während er begann, die lange Reihe Knöpfe an seinem Umhang zu schließen.

„Guten Morgen, Severus!"

Er erstarrte in seinen Bewegungen, als er die Stimme erkannte. Mit nun noch mieserer Laune hob er den Kopf und sah sich seiner Nemesis gegenüber: Poppy Pomfrey. „Ich sagte doch, ich bin nicht da!"

„Danke, mein Morgen war bisher annehmbar", erwiderte sie. „Und bevor du auf die Idee kommst, mich vor die Tür zu setzen, solltest du daran denken, dass ich selbst nicht erpicht darauf bin, mich mit dir zu unterhalten."

„Du bist also aus selbstzerstörerischen Gründen hier", stellte er fest.

„Nein. Ich brauche deine Hilfe mit einer Patientin." Sie hielt ihm eine Akte vor die Nase.

Severus dachte nicht einmal daran, die Akte auch nur zu berühren. Stattdessen begann er das übliche Gespräch in diesen Fällen: „Ich bin kein Medimagier, Poppy." Er wollte an ihr vorbeigehen und seine Räume verlassen.

Doch Poppy streckte lediglich die Hand, die die Akte hielt, zur Seite und hinderte ihn so daran, an ihr vorbei gehen zu können. „Dieser Fall wird dich dennoch interessieren." Auch sie folgte dem Drehbuch.

„Warum sollte er das?"

„Ich habe sämtliche infrage kommende Tränke ausprobiert. Jeder führte zu Nebenwirkungen, ohne dabei einen Effekt auf das eigentliche Krankheitsbild zu haben."

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und beäugte die Akte. „Was ist das Problem?" Es konnte ja nicht schaden, etwas genauer nachzufragen.

„Einschlafen, durchschlafen, erholsames Schlafen", zählte Poppy auf. „Sie kann nichts davon."

„Versuch es mit dem Trank des einfachen Schlafes." Noch immer weigerte er sich, ihr die Akte aus der Hand zu nehmen. Und das obwohl ihr Arm schon merklich zitterte.

„Davon bekam sie Kopfschmerzen und Schüttelfrost."

„Dann der Trank der tiefen Ruhe."

„Übelkeit und Erbrechen."

„Der Trank der lebenden Toten?"

„Anaphylaktischer Schock." Poppy sah ihn an, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengezogen.

„Und nach keinem ist sie eingeschlafen?", vergewisserte sich Severus.

Poppys Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Er wusste genau, was das bedeutete. Sie vermutete ihn an der Angel. Und er hasste es, dass sie damit sogar Recht hatte. „Nach keinem. Nach dem Trank der lebenden Toten war sie sogar die ganze Nacht wach."

Severus knurrte leise und nahm nun doch die Akte entgegen. „Ich werde es mir ansehen."

„Vielen Dank!" Poppy lächelte geziert, bevor sie sich umwandte und das Büro verlassen wollte.

„Sagst du mir dieses Mal, um wen es sich handelt?", fragte Severus gedehnt und blätterte in der Akte. Poppy kam gar nicht mehr dazu, ihm diese Frage zu beantworten, denn seine Blicke fanden tatsächlich einen Namen auf dem ersten Blatt: Hermine Granger. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", polterte er.

Poppys Antwort bestand aus dem leisen Klicken, mit dem sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

* * *

><p>Der dritte Jahrgang der Häuser Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff konnte sich an diesem Morgen glücklich schätzen. Entgegen seiner vorherigen Planung, einen nicht ganz einfachen Trank zum Abhalten von Mücken zu brauen, gab Severus ihnen eine Schreibarbeit. Er selbst setzte sich an sein Pult und zog sich Hermine Grangers Akte heran.<p>

Dass er kein Medimagier war, stimmte nur bedingt. Er hatte drei Semester magische Medizin studiert, bevor er zu den Todessern gegangen war und sein Leben ruiniert hatte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte von ihm gefordert, etwas Produktiveres zu lernen, sein Talent für Zaubertränke auszubauen. Severus war nicht begeistert gewesen, doch auch die Tränkekunst hatte einen eigenen Zweig für medizinische Tränke und so hatte er sich gefügt, wie es von einem anständigen Todesser verlangt wurde.

Nebenbei hatte er jedoch stets versucht, auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, was die magische Medizin für Erfolge erzielte und was für Tränke entwickelt wurden. Poppy wusste davon, seitdem er sich selbst verraten hatte. Sie hatte ihm geglaubt, die leichteren Diagnosen seiner Verletzungen alleine stellen zu können, doch als er bei sich selbst einen Milzriss diagnostiziert hatte, hatte sie ihn zuerst versorgt und dann seinen hilflosen Zustand ausgenutzt, um ihn auszufragen.

Zu seinem eigenen Leidwesen konnte Severus nicht einmal behaupten, dass er sich darüber ärgerte. Denn seitdem bezog sie ihn ab und an bei kniffligen Fällen mit ein. Zwar reichte sein medizinisches Wissen nicht soweit, dass er die Erlaubnis, alleine zu praktizieren, erhalten könnte, doch er ergänzte ihr Wissen mit seiner Fähigkeit, auch perfide Details auf Anhieb zu behalten und selbst abwegige Gedanken bis zum Ende zu durchdenken. Und so waren sie trotz aller Streitigkeiten, die sie miteinander hatten, doch widerwillig ein gutes Team.

Ebenso widerwillig interessierte ihn der Fall Hermine Granger. Sie war ein nervtötendes Individuum, das stand außer Frage. Doch wenn er einen Moment überlegte, fiel selbst ihm auf, dass sie seit dem Ende des Krieges stiller und in sich gekehrter war. Sie hatte später am Tag noch Unterricht bei ihm. Er würde sie genauer beobachten als sonst.

Nun jedoch nutzte er vorerst diese erste Doppelstunde, um sich mit ihrem Fall vertraut zu machen. Die ersten Seiten der Akte waren zwar spannend zu lesen, aber komplett unwichtig. Granger war ein häufiger Gast im Krankenflügel gewesen, was zweifellos auf ihre Freundschaft mit Potter zurückzuführen war.

Severus begann erst bei den Aufzeichnungen über die Verletzungen, die sie beim Endkampf davon getragen hatte. Ein gebrochener Arm. Platzwunde am Kopf mit Gehirnerschütterung. Offene Wunde am linken Bein, diverse Schnittwunden. Einige Prellungen und Quetschungen, leichte Verbrennungen. Nichts Interessantes. Und vor allem nichts, das für organisch bedingte Schlafstörungen sorgte.

„Uhm... Professor Snape?"

Severus blinzelte mehrmals und hob den Blick. Der Schüler, der es gewagt hatte, ihn zu unterbrechen – Flynn Handerson aus dem Haus Hufflepuff – sackte unter diesem Blick in sich zusammen, während seine Mitschüler ihn ängstlich bis verärgert musterten. „Was gibt es, Mr Handerson?", fragte Severus scharf.

„Ich bin fertig, Sir."

Aus der Klasse war ein kollektives Stöhnen zu hören. Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Dann bearbeiten Sie auch noch das nächste Kapitel, Mr Handerson. Sie _und_ Ihre Kurskameraden."

Der Junge erbleichte und sah sich mit großen Augen in der Klasse um. Er begegnete blankem Hass.

Severus hingegen wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Grangers Akte zu. Poppys Aufzeichnungen zu den Ereignissen der letzten Tage waren spärlich, aber ausreichend. Zumal es so viel nicht zu berichten gab. Ihm hatten ein paar gezielte Fragen gereicht, um zu merken, dass etwas hier nicht so eindeutig war, wie es auf den ersten Blick schien.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn blätterte Severus zur ersten Seite zurück und las die allgemeinen Details über Granger. Sie war allergisch gegen Penicillin und Birkenpollen, nahm wegen letzterem im Frühling einmalig einen Trank, der die Symptome unterdrückte. Die letzte Einnahme war erst vor zwei Wochen gewesen.

Severus ging die Zutatenliste des Trankes durch, schüttelte aber leicht den Kopf. Keine der Zutaten würde eine Wechselwirkung mit den Schlaftränken haben. Zumal der Trank inzwischen ihren Organismus wieder verlassen hatte.

Auch ansonsten fand er keine Auffälligkeiten, die ihre übermäßige Reaktion auf die Tränke erklären würde. Zusammen mit dem Ende der Stunde klappte Severus die Akte zu. „Sie können jetzt gehen. Ich erwarte die Aufsätze über die beiden Kapitel bis zur Stunde am Dienstag!"

Scharrend wurden dreiundzwanzig Stühle über den Boden geschoben und die Klasse leerte sich noch schneller als sonst. Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er war gespannt, was der Unterricht im siebten Jahrgang ihm für Erkenntnisse bringen würde.

* * *

><p>Er wartete mehr oder weniger geduldig, bis die Schüler den Raum betreten und sich gesetzt hatten. Zumindest bis es Punkt neun Uhr fünfundvierzig war. „Jeweils zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor gehen auf die Konten von Dean Thomas, Francis Jackson und Ronald Weasley", sagte er laut, als besagte Schüler zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht auf ihren Plätzen saßen – dass Weasley nur seinen Stuhl zurecht rückte, war dabei unerheblich.<p>

Severus ließ seine Blicke über die Klasse wandern. Einige Slytherins saßen auch jetzt noch nicht, doch das übersah er wie gehabt. Dass der Krieg beendet war, bedeutete schließlich nicht, dass er sein eigenes Haus nun benachteiligen würde.

Hermine Granger saß wie immer in der ersten Reihe, doch nun, da er von ihren Beschwerden wusste, fiel ihm mehr als zuvor auf, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Ihre Haltung war nicht so straff wie sonst, dunkle Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen und sie blinzelte auffällig oft.

Severus war versucht, sie noch länger zu beobachten und die Kleinigkeiten zu notieren, auf die Poppy nicht geachtet hatte. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er zu unterrichten hatte.

„Sie werden heute den Aufpäppeltrank brauen", sagte er und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tafel hinter sich. Weiße Linien zogen sich von einem Punkt in der Mitte aus über die schwarze Oberfläche und bildeten Buchstaben und Worte, diese wiederum das Rezept. „In diesem Rezept ist ein Fehler und ich erwarte, dass Sie ihn finden und korrigieren. Bis zur nächsten Stunde schreiben Sie einen Aufsatz über die Auswirkungen, die dieser Fehler hätte, sofern man ihn nicht korrigiert. Mr Longbottom wird sicherlich gerne für ein anschauliches Beispiel sorgen." Er beobachtete, wie besagter Schüler schluckte und tiefer in seinen Sitz sank. „Sie haben eine Stunde."

Danach hatte er für wunderbare zehn Minuten die Gelegenheit, Granger ungestört zu beobachten. Die Klasse war damit beschäftigt, das Rezept von der Tafel abzuschreiben, denn dann würde er es wieder löschen.

Er setzte sich an sein Pult und richtete seine Blicke auf besagte Schülerin. Normalerweise war sie eine der ersten, die mit dem Abschreiben fertig war und aufsprang, um sich die Zutaten aus dem Schülerschrank zu holen. Heute hingegen hatte sie sichtlich Mühe, die Feder über das Pergament zu führen. Selbst auf die Entfernung konnte er sehen, dass ihre Schrift unsauber und fahrig war.

Nachdem sie das letzte Wort geschrieben hatte, legte sie die Feder auf den Tisch und atmete tief durch. Sie stand auf – noch immer eine der ersten – hielt sich dann allerdings an der Tischkante fest. Weasley sah zu ihr hoch, mehr als einen fragenden Blick traute er sich jedoch nicht. Granger schüttelte den Kopf und ging zum Schrank hinüber.

Während sie die Zutaten auf ein Tablett lud, schweifte Severus' Blick über die Klasse. Bei den Schülern, auf deren Tischen bereits die Zutaten standen, überprüfte er kurz, ob sie auch die richtigen Behältnisse gegriffen hatten. Zwischendurch beobachtete er seine Uhr und nach exakt zehn Minuten löschte er das Rezept von der Tafel.

„Sie sollten nun alle soweit sein, sich die Zutaten zu besorgen und mit dem Brauen zu beginnen." Aus einigen Ecken war ein leises Stöhnen zu hören und Pergamente wurden über die Tische geschoben. Da dies zu einem hohen Prozentsatz bei den Schülern seines Hauses der Fall war, entschied er, heute keinem dafür Punkte abzuziehen.

Schließlich kehrte er zu Granger zurück und hob eine Augenbraue. Sie saß an ihrem Tisch und schnitt die ersten Zutaten zurecht. Sie _saß_.

„Miss Ganger, wären Sie so freundlich, mir zu sagen, wie Sie auf die Idee kommen, dass ich Sie heute die Zutaten im Sitzen vorbereiten lassen würde?"

Alle Blicke konzentrierten sich auf sie. Nur ihre hingen an seiner Person. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir", erwiderte sie mit leiser Stimme, stand auf und lehnte sich hart gegen den Tisch, während sie weiter arbeitete.

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor", fügte er dennoch hinzu. Die Gryffindors schwiegen, aus den Reihen der Slytherins war vereinzeltes Hüsteln zu hören.

Severus fuhr mit seiner Beobachtung fort. Es kostete Granger einiges an Kraft, im Stehen die Zutaten vorzubereiten und dabei auch noch alles richtig zu machen.

Während einer Ruhephase des Trankes später in dieser Stunde starrte sie blicklos in den Kessel. Ihre ruhige Atmung konnte Severus bis zu seinem Pult erkennen und kurzentschlossen nutzte er die Chance ihrer geistigen Abwesenheit, um in ihren Verstand einzudringen.

Er war überrascht zu bemerken, dass sie beinahe döste. Zumindest hatte er keinerlei Probleme, sich ein wenig umzusehen, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Ihre Gedanken flossen träge dahin, einige beschäftigten sich mit dem Krieg und den Nachwirkungen, ohne auf genaue Erlebnisse einzugehen. Viele handelten von Nichtigkeiten. Sie sprang wild von einem zum anderen, verknüpfte die verrücktesten Details miteinander und verfiel beinahe in einen traumähnlichen Zustand.

Nach etwa zwei Minuten zog Severus sich zurück. „Sie haben noch zehn Minuten!", informierte er die Klasse mit lauter Stimme – etwas, das er normalerweise nicht tat. Doch es hatte die gewünschte Wirkung. Granger zuckte heftig zusammen, blinzelte mehrmals und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was sie gerade tun wollte. „Es ist reizend, dass Sie uns auch wieder mit Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit beehren, Miss Granger", schnarrte er leise.

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich... war in Gedanken, Sir", versuchte sie sich zu retten und musste dabei nicht einmal lügen.

„Ja, offensichtlich. Sie täten besser daran, Ihre Gedanken auf den Trank zu fokussieren, bevor er Ihnen über die Hände läuft." Denn die Ruhezeit war abgelaufen und da sie es versäumt hatte, die Hitze darunter zu reduzieren, war der Inhalt des Kessels bedrohlich in die Höhe gestiegen.

Granger reagierte schnell, zückte den Zauberstab und regulierte die Temperatur nach unten. Direkt danach begann sie leicht zu schwanken und griff rasch nach der Tischkante. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, was Weasley nicht entging. Er berührte sie am Arm. „Es geht mir gut, Ron!", zischte sie daraufhin und wischte seine Hand weg.

„Miss Granger, Mr Weasley! Lassen Sie uns alle an Ihrem Disput teilhaben."

Weasley lief prompt rot an. „Ich... Hermine... A-Also...", stotterte er.

Granger seufzte ergeben. „Der Inhalt unseres... _Disputs_ ist nicht für die Allgemeinheit gedacht."

„Nun, wenn das so ist, Miss Granger, dann haben Sie sicherlich nichts daran auszusetzen, dass ich Gryffindor fünfzehn Punkte für das Austragen privater Konflikte in meinem Unterricht abziehe." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Potters Kiefer mahlten und seine Hand fest das Messer umklammerte.

Granger hingegen atmete lediglich schwer und Severus konnte nur erahnen, welche Ursache das hatte – ihre Aufregung oder ihre Erschöpfung. Nichtsdestotrotz brachte sie mit knirschenden Zähnen ein „Natürlich nicht, Sir" hervor.

„Nicht zu vergessen die zehn Punkte, die Sie an ihre Unaufmerksamkeit verlieren", fuhr Severus fort. Das Kichern aus den Slytherin-Reihen wurde immer lauter.

Granger schloss die Augen für einen Moment, zog es jedoch vor, nicht zu antworten, als sie sie wieder öffnete. Lediglich ihre wütenden Blicke trafen ihn, bevor sie sich wieder um ihren Trank kümmerte.

Severus grinste flüchtig, wirklich sehr flüchtig. Dann runzelte er die Stirn und machte einige Notizen für Poppy in die Akte. Das Mädchen litt unter akutem Schlafmangel der schwereren Form. Sonst hätte sie sich sein Handeln nicht ohne größere Diskussion gefallen lassen. Auf welchem Wege auch immer, sie mussten sie zum Schlafen bringen.

* * *

><p>„Du informierst Miss Granger besser darüber, dass <em>ich<em> mit ihrem Fall vertraut bin", begrüßte Severus die Medihexe später am Tag, während er in den Krankenflügel rauschte. Er warf ihr die Akte auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was hast du herausgefunden?" Poppy griff sofort nach den Unterlagen und blätterte auf die letzte Seite.

„Dass Miss Granger dem Wahnsinn anheim fallen wird, wenn sie nicht bald schläft", sagte er trocken. „Ich hatte heute während des Unterrichts die Möglichkeit, mich unbemerkt in ihrem Verstand umzusehen."

Die Medihexe sah ihn missbilligend an. „Das ist nicht die feine englische Art, Severus! Wenn jemand davon erfährt, landest du schneller in Askaban, als du Entschuldigung sagen kannst."

„Dann erzähl es niemandem. Du wolltest meine Meinung und du weißt, wie ich mir diese bilde."

„Man gibt die Hoffnung nie auf...", murmelte Poppy kaum verständlich, vertiefte sich dabei jedoch wieder in Severus' Notizen. „Hast du irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte gefunden, was zu ihrem Zustand geführt haben könnte?"

Er verzog unzufrieden das Gesicht. „Nichts Handfestes. Aber ich bin immer noch überzeugt, dass der Krieg seine Rolle dabei spielt."

„Sie sagte mir, dass sie keine Alpträume hat."

„Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass nicht jeder mit seinen Alpträumen hausieren geht, muss ein Trauma sich nicht unbedingt über Alpträume manifestieren. Und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich." Er blieb stehen, wo er war, während Poppy durch den Krankensaal streifte und gedankenverloren in den Unterlagen blätterte.

„Du hast sie mit Punktabzügen getestet?"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und?"

„Fein", schnappte sie daraufhin. „Nehmen wir an, sie hat wirklich Schlafprobleme aufgrund ihrer Erlebnisse im Krieg. Warum reagiert sie dann so extrem auf alle Tränke, die ich ihr gegeben habe?"

„Ich sagte nicht, dass der Krieg der einzige Grund ist. Ich sagte, dass er seine Rolle spielt. Ein so extremer Schlafmangel muss organische Ursachen haben."

„Woran denkst du dabei?"

„Möglicherweise eine Infektion." Er schürzte die Lippen.

„Die Diagnosezauber haben nichts in dieser Richtung ergeben. Keine erhöhten Leukozyten, kein Fieber." Sie kehrte langsam wieder zu ihm zurück.

„Herzinsuffizienz", zählte er weiter auf.

„Ihr Herz ist in Ordnung", wiegelte Poppy ab.

„Schilddrüse?"

„Die Werte waren ebenfalls im Normbereich."

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. „Vielleicht ist an den Gerüchten ja doch etwas Wahres dran", überlegte er laut. Natürlich war es nicht an ihm vorbei gegangen, dass die ganze Schule sich erzählte, die berühmte Hermine Granger, Alleswisserin und leistungsstärkste Schülerin, wäre drogensüchtig. Der Gedanke war wirklich delikat.

Poppy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bereitete sich offensichtlich auf einen ihrer Vorträge vor. Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe Miss Granger einer eingehenden körperlichen Untersuchung unterzogen, mehrmals sogar! Dazu kamen Analysezauber für Blut und Urin, sowie Rückenmarksflüssigkeit. Sie hat weder eine Infektion, noch ist sie drogenabhängig! Du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen, dass sie ihre Noten zu Recht bekommt."

„Wenn sie so weitermacht, erledigt sich das Problem von alleine." Er lächelte diabolisch.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufgestoßen und ein Schüler aus dem Hause Hufflepuff, der für Severus alles andere als unbekannt war und nun seine rechte Hand weit von sich hielt, kam herein. „Madam Pomfrey, ich... ich wollte... und dann hat... und nun...", stotterte er zusammenhanglos.

„Sie würden uns ungemein helfen, wenn Sie in ganzen Sätzen sprechen würden, Mr Finch-Fletchley!", unterbrach Severus ihn harsch und kassierte dafür einen tadelnden Blick von Poppy, die den Jungen zu einem der Betten führte. Er hatte eine stark blutende Wunde an der Hand, die sicherlich dafür sorgen würde, dass Filch seine Freude an der Spur hatte, die sich quer durch das Schloss zog.

„Sie können es mir erklären, wenn die Wunde versorgt ist", wandte Poppy ein, nachdem der Schüler auch nach mehreren Momenten seine Sprache noch nicht wiedergefunden hatte. „Und du kannst gehen, Severus!"

„Äußerst zuvorkommend", erwiderte er spitz und wandte sich mit wehenden Roben um. Bereits an der Tür zum Krankenflügel angekommen, rief er noch über seine Schulter: „Ich will mit ihr sprechen, Poppy! Informiere sie!"

„Ja, ja", hörte er sie murmeln, dann stieß er die Türen auf und verließ den Krankenflügel.

* * *

><p>Am frühen Abend saß Severus mit gefurchter Stirn vor den Tränkeproben des siebten Jahrgangs. Eine Liste mit Namen lag zu seiner Rechten, bildete eine Tabelle zusammen mit den Aspekten, nach denen er benotete. Denn egal, wie hartnäckig sich die Gerüchte auch hielten, jeder Schüler, der etwas darauf verwetten würde, dass Severus seine Noten nach Sympathie verteilte, würde verlieren.<p>

Nicht, dass er es nicht versucht hatte. Doch Albus war davon nicht angetan gewesen, von Minerva ganz zu schweigen.

Ein Großteil der Noten stand bereits fest. Die Leistungen hatten sich kaum verbessert, seitdem der Krieg sein überfälliges Ende gefunden hatte, eher im Gegenteil. Die Dummen, die glaubten, er würde seine Unterrichtsmethoden jetzt ändern, ließen sich einfach nicht eines Besseren belehren. Nun, zumindest ersparte ihm dies genaueres Nachdenken über die Vorzensierungen, mit denen Minerva ihm schon seit einigen Wochen in den Ohren lag.

Das beste und ausnahmsweise auch interessanteste Fläschchen hatte er sich dieses Mal bis zum Schluss aufgehoben. Granger hatte es bisher nie geschafft, sich beide dieser Titel für ihre Probe zu sichern. Longbottoms war – sofern er denn etwas zustande gebracht hatte, das man tatsächlich abliefern konnte – stets interessanter gewesen.

Heute jedoch war er gespannt, was sie mit ihrer verminderten Leistungsfähigkeit auf die Beine gestellt hatte. Mit spitzen Fingern nahm er die kleine Glasflasche aus der Reihe und entkorkte sie umsichtig. Granger neigte nicht dazu, Fehler zu machen. Aber er weigerte sich, ihr momentan zu vertrauen.

Mit gerümpfter Nase roch er an dem Trank – die Geruchsprobe war stets der erste und einfachste Test, dem man einen Trank unterziehen konnte. Grangers Trank bestand ihn. Er machte ein Häkchen an der entsprechenden Stelle seiner Tabelle.

Da der Geruch stimmte, hatte sie auch den Fehler gefunden, den er in das Rezept eingebaut hatte. Andernfalls hätte der Trank nach faulen Eiern gestunken. Deswegen machte er gleichzeitig auch noch ein zweites Häkchen, bevor er die Feder wieder beiseite legte.

Nun kippte er die Flasche vorsichtig, bis ein Tropfen des Inhaltes auf seiner Fingerkuppe landete. Er verrieb ihn und registrierte die ölige Konsistenz, die der Aufpäppeltrank haben sollte. Ein weiteres Häkchen wurde gemacht. Severus steckte den Korken wieder auf die Flasche und hielt sie gegen das Licht.

Die Kontrolle der Farbe war eine eigentlich überflüssige Einrichtung. Das menschliche Auge war nicht dafür geschaffen, die feinen Unterschiede der Färbung wahrnehmen zu können, die kleine, aber nichtsdestotrotz verheerende Fehler erzeugten. Eine Nase konnte man darauf trainieren, solche Abweichungen zu bemerken, ein Auge nicht.

Trotzdem hatte Albus darauf bestanden, dass er sich an die Liste von Slughorn hielt. Severus vermutete stark, dass sein Vorgänger die Farbkontrolle eingeführt hatte, um leistungsschwachen Schülern zumindest eine Chance zu geben. Er schnalzte leise, als ihm der Gedanke während der Betrachtung von Grangers Probe kam. Tatsache war, allein die Farbkontrolle brach ihr das Genick.

Anstelle des zarten Rots, das den Aufpäppeltrank auszeichnete, wich ihre Farbe eher ins Violette ab. Severus vermutete, dass ihre Unaufmerksamkeit, die er zum Durchforsten ihrer Gedanken genutzt hatte, daran Schuld war. Der Trank hatte zu lange geköchelt. Der Wirkung schadete dies nichts. Nur ihrer Note.

Severus stellte den Trank in die Reihe zurück, machte einen Kreis bei der Farbkontrolle in seiner Tabelle und schrieb an das Ende der Zeile ein großes E.

Im nächsten Moment loderte das Feuer in seinem Kamin in die Höhe und tauchte seine Räume in ein grünes Licht. Severus schrak zusammen. Nachdem die Kamine in Hogwarts zwanzig Jahre lang geschwiegen hatten, musste er sich erst daran gewöhnen, dass er nun jederzeit mit Störungen aus dieser Richtung rechnen musste.

Leise fluchend stand er auf und ging zu der Feuerstelle hinüber. Poppys Gesicht blickte ihm entgegen. Sie wirkte gereizt. „Wenn du mich noch häufiger stören möchtest, sollten wir darüber nachdenken, dir ein Zimmer in meiner Wohnung einzurichten. Das erspart dir viel Aufwand", begrüßte er sie mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

Poppy ging nicht darauf ein: „Drei Dinge, Severus: Sie weiß Bescheid, sie ist nicht begeistert, sie ist einverstanden." Danach pressten sich ihre Lippen sofort wieder zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen.

„Was Granger davon hält, ist mir gleich."

„Das war auch ihr Hauptgrund, deinem Mitwirken zuzustimmen", gab sie unumwunden zu. „Sei in einer Stunde im Krankenflügel." Noch bevor er seine Zustimmung aussprechen konnte, färbte das Feuer sich wieder gelb und erlosch langsam.

Severus richtete sich auf und konnte sich einem zufriedenen Gefühl nicht gänzlich verwehren. Das Gespräch nachher würde sicherlich einige interessante Details zutage fördern. Schließlich gedachte er, es auf seine Art zu führen.


	3. Kapitel 2

_Kapitel 2_

* * *

><p>Seine Roben bauschten sich wie üblich hinter Severus auf, während er den Gang zum Krankenflügel entlang ging. Er war pünktlich und das auf die Minute. Er hatte es sich vor langer Zeit abgewöhnt, früher als nötig bei einem Treffen zu erscheinen. Das sorgte bloß dafür, dass es Zeit für Smalltalk gab und wenn er etwas hasste, dann waren es Gespräche ohne einen tieferen Sinn.<p>

Er stieß die Tür zum Krankensaal so heftig auf, dass sie beinahe gegen die Wand knallte. Die Köpfe der beiden Frauen wandten sich zu ihm um und Granger sank kaum merklich in sich zusammen. Vermutlich hatte sie gehofft, dass er nicht kommen würde.

„Lass uns allein, Poppy", wies er die Medihexe an, ohne den Blick von Granger zu wenden. Sie war blass und ausgezehrt. Er würde ihren Gewichtsverlust auf gut zehn Pfund schätzen.

„Ich werde in meinem Büro sein", mahnte Poppy, bevor sie sich tatsächlich umdrehte und ging. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen, zückte Severus seinen Zauberstab und belegte sie mit einem Isolationszauber.

„Aber...", sagte Granger.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Irgendwelche Probleme, Miss Granger?"

Sie schürzte die Lippen. „Nein, Sir."

„Schön." Severus steckte die Hände in den Ärmel des jeweils anderen Arms und ging vor dem Bett, auf dem seine Schülerin saß, auf und ab. „Was für Substanzen konsumieren Sie, Miss Granger?", begann er das Patientengespräch.

„Ich nehme keine Drogen, Sir." Ihre Stimme klang, als ob sie diesen Satz in den letzten Tagen bereits mehrmals benutzt hatte. Dabei sah sie ihm fest in die Augen, so dass er ihr beinahe geglaubt hätte.

Severus erwiderte den Blick herablassend. „Das hat mir Madam Pomfrey auch schon versichert. Doch Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass es magische Substanzen gibt, die mit keiner Untersuchung gefunden werden können. Madam Pomfrey und alle anderen Lehrer im Schloss vertrauen Ihnen. Ich tue es nicht, also können Sie aufhören, mich anzulügen."

Er sah, wie sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte. „Ich nehme keine Drogen!", wiederholte sie stoisch.

Daraufhin stützte Severus sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Fußende des Bettes ab und beugte sich zu Granger vor. Sie wich ein Stück zurück und verzog das Gesicht, als er sagte: „Es könnte Sie das Leben kosten, wenn Sie mich belügen, Miss Granger."

„Ich lüge aber nicht, Sir! Falls Ihre Überlegungen auf der Annahme beruhen sollten, dass ich Drogen konsumiere, stellen Sie besser neue Überlegungen an." Ihre Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt und Severus glaubte, dass noch mehr Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen war. Schließlich wandte sie schnaubend den Blick ab und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Er meinte, sie etwas murmeln zu hören, das sehr nach „...wusste, dass das keinen Sinn hat..." klang.

„Nun gut", knurrte er daraufhin. „Wenden wir uns Ihren Alpträumen zu."

Ein Stöhnen war die Antwort. „Ich habe keine Alpträume." Dabei fuhr sie sich erschöpft über die Stirn. Ihre Hände zitterten und die Gesten an sich sprachen für Kopfschmerzen.

„Natürlich haben Sie Alpträume. Niemand kann einen solchen Krieg mitmachen und danach keine Alpträume haben."

„Wenn das so ist, bin ich wohl Niemand." Sie rutschte vom Bett, zögerte aber einige Sekunden, bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzte. Niedriger Blutdruck und daraus resultierender Schwindel.

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wo wollen Sie hin, Miss Granger?"

„In meinen Gemeinschaftsraum, Sir. Wenn Sie eh wissen, welche Symptome ich habe, muss ich Ihnen ja nicht länger Gesellschaft leisten. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg bei der Erstellung meiner Diagnose!" Sie wollte an ihm vorbei die Krankenstation verlassen.

Trotz ihres angeschlagenen Zustandes schaffte Severus es nur knapp, sie am Arm zu packen und zurückzuhalten. „Zwei Dinge, Miss Granger", griff er Poppys Formulierung von vorhin auf. „Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor für unangebrachtes Verhalten gegenüber einer Lehrkraft! Und wir sind noch nicht fertig!" Seine Stimme war so schneidend wie der Wind im Dezember. „Setzen!" Er deutete auf das Bett.

Granger starrte ihn wütend an und wog ihre Möglichkeiten gegeneinander ab. Severus konnte sie sonst schon leicht durchschauen, aber momentan stand es quasi auf ihrer Stirn geschrieben. „Nur, wenn Sie endlich aufhören, sich meine Symptome zurechtzuschneidern, Sir! Ich sage die Wahrheit und ich erwarte, dass Sie mir glauben."

„Schön. Aber dann übernehme ich keine Verantwortung für die Richtigkeit meiner Diagnose."

„Damit kann ich leben", erwiderte sie.

„Unter Umständen." Severus lächelte diabolisch, als sie ihn verdrossen ansah, aber zum Bett zurückging. „Also, Miss Granger, wann hat das Ganze angefangen?"

„Direkt nach dem Ende des Krieges."

„Warum sind Sie erst jetzt zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen?"

„Zuerst war es nicht so schlimm. Und ich dachte, es würde sich von alleine geben."

„Was haben Sie beim Endkampf gemacht?"

Sie blinzelte mehrmals. „Bitte?"

Severus verkniff sich ein Stöhnen. „Der Endkampf, Miss Granger. Irgendetwas ist da mit Ihnen passiert. Wenn Sie mir sagen, dass es nicht der Krieg an sich ist, bleibt mir nichts anderes, als es Ihnen zu glauben. Aber dann ist es etwas, das während der Schlacht passiert ist. Also werden wir jetzt Schritt für Schritt durchgehen, was Sie getan haben in der Hoffnung, die Lösung Ihrer Probleme zu finden."

Severus sah ihre Reaktion auf seine Forderung mit Interesse. Zuerst blinzelte sie noch einige Male, dann schluckte sie schwer. „Ich... Darüber möchte ich nicht sprechen. Lassen Sie es gut sein, Professor Snape." Dann stand sie auf und verließ die Krankenstation mit unsicheren Schritten.

Dieses Mal hielt Severus sie nicht auf.

* * *

><p>Eine halbe Stunde später stand er bei Poppy im Büro und hatte die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. Sie kam aus der Tür, die der zum Krankensaal gegenüberlag. Dort befanden sich ihre privaten Räume und aus eben diesen hatte sie ihnen einen Scotch geholt. Severus nahm das Glas entgegen und genoss die Kälte, die er an seinen Fingern spürte.<p>

„Schlaflosigkeit, Kreislaufschwäche, Kopfschmerzen. Sie hätte eher kommen sollen. Dann wüssten wir wenigstens, was von Anfang an da war und was aus der Schlaflosigkeit resultierte."

„Du könntest sie fragen", schlug Poppy unverbindlich vor.

„Natürlich, dass ich _darauf_ nicht gekommen bin..." Er schnalzte mehrmals mit der Zunge und nahm einen großen Schluck Scotch.

„Vermutlich wärst du erfolgreicher, wenn du sie weniger wie deine Schülerin und mehr wie deine Patientin behandeln würdest."

„Sie _ist_ aber meine Schülerin. Und das noch bis Anfang Juni. Meine Patientin wird sie vielleicht die nächste Woche über sein."

„Du bist aber sehr optimistisch. Irgendwelche Hypothesen?"

„Bisher nicht", gab er widerwillig zu.

„Dann solltest du es möglicherweise doch in Betracht ziehen, ihr den Status als deine Patientin zuzugestehen. Du wolltest immer wissen, um wen es sich handelt, wenn ich dich zu Rate gezogen habe. Nun verhalte dich auch entsprechend. Und das heißt vor allem, nichts zu tun, was sie nicht will. Legilimentik steht ganz oben auf der Liste!"

„Vielen Dank für die Erinnerung. Ich werde mir in meinen schlaflosen Nächten Gedanken darüber machen."

„Zum Glück weiß ich, dass du davon einige hast."

Severus knurrte missmutig.

„Was willst du nun tun?", kam Poppy daraufhin zum Thema zurück und zog den Stuhl unter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor. Sie drehte ihn so, dass sie Severus ansehen konnte, nachdem sie Platz genommen hatte.

„Ich werde vorerst gar nichts tun." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck des Alkohols. „Miss Granger wird sich weigern, sich noch einmal mit mir zu unterhalten. Zumindest wenn ich darauf dränge. Sie muss von sich aus zu mir kommen."

„Wenn du sie weiterhin wie deine Schülerin behandelst, könnte dieser Plan ziemlich in die Hose gehen. Mich wundert es, dass sie dir überhaupt etwas erzählt hat."

„Ihre Gesundheit hängt davon ab. Sie ist nicht dumm." Er leerte sein Glas.

„Trotzdem bist du in deiner Position als ihr Lehrer hergekommen. Und bei deiner Art zu unterrichten muss sie befürchten, dass du alles, was du über sie weißt, gegen sie benutzen wirst."

Severus lächelte verschlagen. „Das ist gar nicht mal so abwegig."

Daraufhin stand die Medihexe schneller auf den Füßen, als er es ihr jemals zugetraut hätte. „Ich schwöre dir, dass du es mit mir zu tun bekommen wirst, wenn du dein Wissen über sie ausnutzt. Ich habe dieses Mal darauf verzichtet, die Identität des Patienten geheim zu halten, weil ich wusste, dass du dich um Hermine Granger würdest kümmern wollen. Aber wenn du dich nicht an die Schweigepflicht hältst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du die Konsequenzen des medimagischen Eids zu spüren bekommst, ohne ihn geleistet zu haben. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Seine Augenbraue wanderte ein weiteres Mal nach oben. „Absolut." Poppy nickte zufrieden und setzte sich wieder. „Aber was heißt, du wusstest, dass ich mich um Granger würde kümmern wollen?"

„Sie ist die beste Freundin von Harry Potter. Dich interessiert alles, was mit ihm zu tun hat."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich", schnaubte er. Es gab kaum Schüler, die ihm mehr auf die Nerven gingen als Potter und seine Freunde.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich diejenige bin, die sich lächerlich macht, Severus. Aber das zu erkennen, überlasse ich dir." Dann wandte sie sich den Akten zu, die noch immer auf Bearbeitung warteten.

Severus verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Dass sie ihn um eine Antwort brachte, machte ihn beinahe noch wütender als ihre Anmaßung, er würde dem Trio mehr Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen als anderen Schülern. Mit einem lauten Schlag stellte er das leere Glas auf den Tisch. „Ich erwarte von dir, dass du sie zu mir schickst, wenn sie bei dir angekrochen kommt!", zischte er gereizt.

Poppy reagierte nicht einmal. Severus schnaubte missmutig und verließ das Büro.

* * *

><p>Über das Wochenende hatte Severus ausreichend Zeit, sein Wissen über die Ursachen von Schlaflosigkeit aufzubessern. Am Sonntagabend musste er einsehen, dass es keine organischen Ursachen gab, die Grangers Symptomen entsprachen und von Poppy und ihm noch nicht ausgeschlossen worden waren. Entweder hatte Granger sich eine bis dato unbekannte Infektion eingefangen, oder sie log bezüglich ihres psychischen Zustandes, oder es war etwas Magisches.<p>

Severus schürzte die Lippen, als er das Buch zuklappte. Dann legte er es beiseite und ging in die Küche, um sich einen Tee zu kochen. Seine Vermutungen gingen momentan in die Richtung, dass Granger sowohl über ihren psychischen Zustand log, als auch von etwas Magischem heimgesucht wurde. Was bedeutete, dass er die unbekannte Infektion zuerst sicher ausschließen musste, um dann ein wenig zu bohren und anzufangen zu forschen, sobald sie ihren kindischen Widerstand abgelegt hatte.

Es kam eine interessante Woche auf ihn zu.

* * *

><p>In der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke, der Granger beiwohnte, verlangte Severus einen besonders schwierigen, körperlich anstrengenden Trank: „Gedächtnistrank. Und wenn jemand von Ihnen auch nur daran denken sollte, diesen Trank jemandem auf welchem Wege auch immer zu verabreichen, kann er danach geradewegs in seinen Turm gehen und die Koffer packen. Das gilt auch", in Gedanken fügte er ein ‚und ganz besonders' hinzu, „für die Schüler meines Hauses. Haben wir uns verstanden?"<p>

Von der Klasse war ein kollektives „Ja, Sir" zu hören.

Nur Granger hatte die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst und starrte ihn aus schmalen Augen an.

Severus konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen. Sie machte es ihm ja schon beinahe zu leicht: „Miss Granger, soll ich Ihr Schweigen als Hinweis deuten, dass Sie gerne auch ohne die Gedächtnisschädigung ihrer Mitschüler die Schule verlassen?", fragte er ölig.

„Nein, Sir", erwiderte sie. „Ich werde mich natürlich an Ihre Anweisungen halten."

„Schön." Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf die Tafel. Gemächlich breiteten sich die weißen Linien über den dunklen Untergrund aus und bildeten das Rezept. „Sie haben zwei Stunden."

Danach setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und behielt die Klasse aufmerksam im Auge. Die ersten zehn Minuten war es komplett still, abgesehen vom Kratzen der Federn auf Pergament. Auch heute war Granger später fertig als sonst und er meinte, sie leicht schwanken zu sehen, als sie aufstand. Ihr Kopf raste herum und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Severus hob seine Augenbraue, was sie dazu veranlasste, das Kinn vorzurecken und mit betont aufrechtem Gang zum Zutatenschrank zu stolzieren. Sie machte es ihm _wirklich_ leicht.

Doch er würde sich nicht beschweren. Ein überragender Stolz war schon immer die größte Schwäche der Gryffindor-Schüler gewesen. Es war ein Leichtes für ihn, an dieser Stelle einzuhaken.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung verlief die Stunde relativ reibungslos. Einige Quertreiber gab es natürlich auch dieses Mal, doch nachdem die ersten Punkte abgezogen waren (unglücklicherweise auch von seinem eigenen Haus; bei diesem Trank durfte er nicht differenzieren), gaben sich die Widerständler geschlagen.

Es dauerte etwa die Hälfte der Zeit, bis Granger die ersten Anzeichen von Erschöpfung zeigte. Der Trank benötigte Zutaten, die in ihrer Konsistenz äußerst hart und schwer vorzubereiten waren. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass der Trank keine langen Ruhephasen brauchte, die ihr Zeit zur Erholung geben würden. Es war abzusehen gewesen, dass sie dieses Pensum nicht lange durchhalten würde.

Als sie sich die Kräutermischung vornahm, setzte sie sich und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die schweißige Stirn. Severus sah seine Gelegenheit gekommen: „Miss Granger, glauben Sie, dass ich es _heute_ toleriere, dass Sie sich beim Zubereiten der Zutaten setzten?"

Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Aber, Sir..."

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor. Stehen Sie auf!" Er machte eine Geste mit der Hand, die seine Aufforderung noch unterstrich.

Granger spannte die Kiefer an und quälte sich auf die Beine. Neben ihr wandte Weasley sich besorgt zu ihr. Seine Hand war fest um das Messer verkrampft. Granger schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

„Gleiches gilt im Übrigen auch für Gespräche!", fügte Severus scharf hinzu.

Grangers Blicke trafen ihn mit einer intensiven Abneigung, die von der ermüdenden Wut in ihrem Inneren erzählte. Stumm wandte sie sich wieder den Kräutern zu und lehnte sich dabei mit der Hüfte gegen den Tisch. Severus überlegte noch, wie er sie dafür am besten zurechtweisen konnte, bis der Zufall ihm direkt in die Hände spielte. Ihr Gewicht – auch wenn es dem Durchschnitt entsprach und inzwischen schon eher an den unteren Grenzbereich gelangte – schaffte es, den Tisch knarrend einige Zentimeter nach vorne zu schieben. Dabei geriet der Inhalt ihres Kessels ins Schwanken und schwappte beinahe über den Rand.

Augenblicklich stand Severus auf den Beinen. „Miss Granger!", zischte er, während er seinen Platz verließ und die Distanz bis zu ihrem Tisch überwand. „Meinen Sie, ich warne Sie zum Spaß bei diesem Trank?"

„Natürlich nicht, Sir", erwiderte sie schleppend.

„Aber?", stichelte er weiter.

Sie starrte ihn erneut böse an. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie es hasste, dass er sie Dinge zu sagen zwang, die er bereits wusste. „Ich bin gesundheitlich nicht ganz auf der Höhe, Sir. Entschuldigen Sie mein Verhalten, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Ihr Gesundheitszustand interessiert mich nicht im Mindesten. Wenn Sie in meinem Unterricht erscheinen, erwarte ich, dass Sie aufmerksam und konzentriert sind. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für grobe Fahrlässigkeit!"

Weasley rutschte mit dem Messer ab und die Klinge knallte hart auf das Brett, auf dem er die Wurzeln schnitt. Granger zuckte zusammen. Weasleys Kiefer war so angespannt, dass Severus regelrecht darauf wartete, dass ihm der Kragen platzt.

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Granger derweil.

Severus' Blicke flogen zurück zu ihr. „Ich erwarte, dass Sie mir bis zur nächsten Stunde einen Aufsatz über die Notwendigkeit von ausreichender Konzentration beim Tränkebrauen schreiben. Drei Rollen Pergament."

Das reichte, damit Weasley die Geduld verlor: „Sie sehen doch, dass es ihr nicht gut geht!"

Severus hielt seine Blicke vorerst auf Granger fixiert und in ihren Augen konnte er sehen, wie sie resignierte. Dann wandte er sich Weasley zu. „Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, Sie um Ihre Meinung gebeten zu haben, Mr Weasley", sagte er.

Der Rotschopf presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, hinter ihm beobachtete Potter die Szene mit großen Augen.

In der Klasse war es, abgesehen vom leisen Köcheln der Tränke, komplett still. Die Anspannung lag spürbar in der Luft und wurde immer intensiver, je länger Weasley und Severus sich anstarrten. „Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen, Mr Weasley?"

„Lass es gut sein, Ron", flüsterte Granger.

Er senkte widerwillig den Blick und widmete sich aggressiv seiner Wurzel.

„Ich halte es für sinnvoll, dass Sie sich dem Thema Kommunikation zwischen Schüler und Lehrer widmen, Weasley. Und damit Sie es wirklich verstehen, würde ich sagen vier Rollen Pergament."

Daraufhin keuchte er, was angesichts des Kicherns aus den Reihen der Slytherins kaum zu hören war.

Severus ignorierte beides. „Und zu Ihnen, Miss Granger", lenkte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Sie sah ihn unter gesenkten Lidern an. „Es steht Ihnen jederzeit frei, sich wegen Krankheit vom Unterricht befreien zu lassen. Ich erwarte, dass Sie in Ihrem letzten Jahr reif genug sind, um einen unterrichtsfähigen von einem unterrichtsunfähigen Zustand zu unterscheiden." Dann wandte er sich um und kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Kaum ein Schüler kümmerte sich nach diesem Zwischenfall noch um seinen Trank. Alle waren damit beschäftigt, Granger und Weasley anzustarren oder sich über Blicke mit dem Nachbarn auszutauschen. „Wer hat etwas von einer Pause gesagt?", schnappte Severus und im nächsten Moment herrschte wieder geschäftiges Treiben.

Severus ließ seinen Blick einmal aufmerksam über die Klasse wandern und setzte sich wieder, als er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass kein Kessel eine akute Gefahr darstellte.

* * *

><p>Am Ende der Stunde brauchte Granger erwartungsgemäß am längsten, bis sie ihren Tisch aufgeräumt hatte. Sie schickte Potter und Weasley weg, um ihr einen Platz beim Mittagessen freizuhalten. Severus war überzeugt, dass sie später nichts essen würde und nahm sich vor, die Appetitlosigkeit bei ihren Symptomen zu ergänzen.<p>

Er blieb am Pult sitzen und beobachtete sie schweigend. Ihre verbissene Miene sah schon beim Zuschauen anstrengend aus und gleichzeitig schien es sie zu ärgern, dass er sie nicht ansprach. Doch Severus bot ihr keine Gelegenheit, ihren Missmut zu äußern.

Lange nachdem die Mittagspause begonnen hatte, zog sie ihre Tasche vom Tisch, ging unter dem Gewicht beinahe in die Knie und schleppte sich aus dem Klassenraum. An der Tür warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter, von dem Severus nicht wusste, was er bedeuten sollte. Die offensichtliche Feindseligkeit war verschwunden, aber als Anflug von Kooperation würde er ihn auch nicht bezeichnen.

Dann ging Granger weiter und überließ ihn seinen Spekulationen. Er überlegte einige Momente hin und her, ehe er seine Entscheidung fällte. Er gab ihr vier Tage. Spätestens dann würde sie an seine Tür klopfen und ihn um Hilfe bitten.

* * *

><p>In den darauf folgenden Tagen trieb Severus sich schon beinahe auffällig oft in der Nähe des Goldenen Trios herum. Wenn Minerva ihn dabei ertappte, könnte sie möglicherweise noch auf die Idee kommen, dass Poppy Recht hatte mit ihrer Behauptung, er hätte ein gesteigertes Interesse an Potter und seinen Freunden.<p>

Was absolut nicht der Wahrheit entsprach! Doch was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als Granger selbst zu beobachten, wenn sie sich weigerte, ihn über alles Wichtige zu informieren?

Also folgte er ihr, so unauffällig es ihm möglich war, und schätzte sich einmal mehr glücklich, dass er die Geheimgänge der Schule alle kannte. Die meisten hatte er während seiner Schulzeit gefunden, den Rest hatte der Blutige Baron ihm gezeigt, als er hier Lehrer wurde. Auch wenn die Schüler nach wie vor hofften, die Geister würden auf ihrer Seite stehen, so gehörte die Loyalität der Toten den Lehrern. Die Schüler verschwanden nach sieben Jahren wieder, die Lehrer blieben lange Zeit dieselben (von den Kollegen für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste einmal abgesehen).

Was Severus bei seinen Beobachtungen herausfand, ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln. Das Gerücht, Granger würde illegale Substanzen konsumieren, hielt sich hartnäckig – selbst nachdem Minerva beim Abendessen ein Machtwort gesprochen hatte. Immer wieder wurde Granger von Schülern aufgehalten und in dunkle Ecken gezerrt. Erstaunlich viele wollten einschlägige Tränke von ihr. Bei ihrem momentanen körperlichen Zustand hatte sie dem nicht viel entgegen zu setzen.

Severus wog jedes Mal aufs Neue ab, ob er eingreifen sollte oder nicht. Meistens schaffte sie es jedoch, sich alleine wieder aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien. Denn Kraft genug, ihren Zauberstab zu zücken, hatte sie definitiv. Die anderen Schüler griff er auf, sobald Granger verschwunden war.

Ansonsten machte sie gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Sie tat ihr bestes, sich die Erschöpfung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Und ihre Schulkameraden spielten das Spiel mit, denn sie sahen über die Augenringe und die blasse Gesichtsfarbe gnädig hinweg. Nachdem Granger ihre beiden Anhängsel einige Male ziemlich unwirsch angefahren hatte, trauten sich nicht einmal mehr Weasley und Potter, sie auf ihren körperlichen Zustand anzusprechen.

Einen Abend verfolgte Severus Granger hinauf auf den Astronomieturm. Die Ausgangssperre war bereits deutlich überschritten und trotzdem blieb er lange Minuten in den Schatten, ehe er sie aufgriff. Er kannte die Schlaflosigkeit und wusste, dass man es irgendwann nicht mehr im Bett aushielt. Er konnte ihr nur schwer einen Vorwurf daraus machen, dass sie dasselbe tat wie er. Dennoch verlor Gryffindor an diesem Abend viele Punkte.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen, einem Samstag, bestätigte sich Severus' Prophezeiung. Gegen neun klopfte es an seiner Tür. Mit dem Zauberstab deutete er daauf und sie schwang auf. „Kommen Sie herein, Miss Granger", sagte er ohne aufzusehen.<p>

„Woher wussten Sie, dass ich es bin?", erklang ihre müde Stimme kurz darauf.

„Wer sonst sollte mich in einer Zeit aufsuchen, in der ich bekannterweise Aufsätze korrigiere? Im Kollegium weiß das jeder und kein Schüler würde sich freiwillig einen Samstagmorgen für ein solches Gespräch aussuchen."

„Ich bin aber Schülerin, Sir", erinnerte sie ihn.

Severus sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaft weismachen, dass Sie freiwillig hier sind."

Eine zarte Röte überzog ihre Wangen, was dafür sorgte, dass sie gleich eine Spur besser aussah. Leider hielt dieser Effekt nur wenige Sekunden an. „Nein, das bin ich nicht. Madam Pomfrey hat mich an Sie verwiesen." Sie schürzte die Lippen und es war deutlich zu sehen, wie wenig sie davon hielt.

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger", überging Severus ihren Unmut und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?" In seiner Stimme schwang ein feiner Sarkasmus mit, der ihr trotz ihres Zustandes nicht entging. Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie sich den Stuhl vorzog.

Noch während Granger sich setzte und sich dabei bemühte, dies nicht allzu undamenhaft zu tun, holte sie Luft und sagte: „Ich habe seit drei Tagen gar nicht mehr geschlafen. Vorher hab ich wenigstens ab und an mal zwanzig Minuten Schlaf gefunden, aber jetzt... Es ist mir egal, was Sie tun, solange das endlich aufhört." Sie blinzelte zu ihm hinauf und im diffusen Licht diverser Kerzen glänzten ihre Augen.

Severus rümpfte die Nase. Das war der Nachteil, wenn man Patienten solange sich selbst überließ, bis sie nicht mehr konnten. Sie waren verdammt nah an Wasser gebaut. „Sind Sie denn bereit, sich meinen Methoden anzupassen? Wenn ich Ihnen helfen soll, werde ich keine Widerworte dulden."

Granger schniefte leise. „Machen Sie, was Sie wollen."

Severus hob die Augenbrauen. „Zuerst werden Sie eine Nacht unter meiner Aufsicht im Krankenflügel verbringen."

„Madam Pomfrey hat mich schon eine Nacht beobachtet", wandte sie leise ein.

„Miss Granger, was genau verstehen Sie unter Widerworten?"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir."

„Sie werden also unter meiner Aufsicht schlafen oder eben dies nicht. Danach sehen wir weiter. Finden Sie sich heute Abend um acht im Krankenflügel ein."

„Okay." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch.

„Und nun gehen Sie! Ich habe zu tun."

Darauf antwortete Granger nicht und mehr als sonst wurde ihm die Stille in seinem Büro bewusst. Das leise Ticken der Uhr, das Knacken der alten Möbel.

Als Severus beobachtete, wie sie sich aus dem Stuhl quälte und auf die Tür zuging, wandte er den Blick ab und versuchte sich wieder auf die Aufsätze zu konzentrieren. Es gelang ihm den ganzen Tag nicht.


	4. Kapitel 3

_Kapitel 3_

* * *

><p>Wie beim letzten Mal war Granger auch an diesem Abend bereits im Krankenflügel, als Severus die Flügeltüren aufstieß. Er brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um die Lage zu erfassen.<p>

Granger saß auf einem der Betten und starrte mit leerem Blick vor sich auf den Boden. Wüsste Severus es nicht besser, hätte er vermutet, dass sie mit offenen Augen schlief. Poppy stand etwas abseits an ihrem Vorratsschrank und sortierte ein aufgeräumtes Regal. Ihre Blicke flogen immer wieder zu der Schülerin. Es war offensichtlich, dass Granger nicht zu einer vernünftigen Unterhaltung fähig war, Poppy es jedoch nicht ertragen konnte, einfach nur neben ihr zu sitzen.

Nun allerdings kehrte Leben in beide Frauen. Granger erschrak leicht und blinzelte mehrmals, bevor sie ihm entgegen sah. Poppy erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ihre Tarnung nun aufgeben konnte und schloss die Glastüren des Schrankes.

„Ich brauche ein Blutentnahmeset", sagte Severus ohne eine Begrüßung und zog sich dabei den Umhang aus. Er hängte ihn über eine Stuhllehne und öffnete die Knöpfe an seinen Hemdsärmeln, um diese ein Stück nach oben krämpeln zu können.

„Was willst du mit einem Blutentnahmeset?", fragte Poppy erstaunt.

„Blut abnehmen. Was sollte ich sonst damit anstellen?"

„Ich _habe_ ihr Blut untersucht!" Die Medihexe stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, während Granger alles still beobachtete.

„Mit Diagnosezaubern."

„Natürlich mit Diagnosezaubern. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass es schon seit Jahren überholt ist, Blut abzunehmen."

„Nun, Miss Granger scheint nichts dagegen zu haben." Er sah besagte Person mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Nein, Sir", erwiderte sie und klang dabei nicht einmal widerwillig. „Wenn Sie es für nötig halten..."

Noch während Severus nickte, schüttelte Poppy den Kopf. „Es ist absolut nicht nötig!"

„Und ob es das ist. Oder hast du es schon einmal erlebt, dass ein Diagnosezauber eine unbekannte Infektion identifiziert hat?"

Daraufhin kam Poppy näher und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Du denkst, sie hat eine unbekannte Infektion? Ganz ohne die typischen Immunreaktionen?"

„Nein", erwiderte Severus schlicht.

Der interessierte Gesichtsausdruck auf Poppys Gesicht verschwand innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen. „Severus..."

„Ich denke nicht", begann er erneut, dieses Mal mit lauterer Stimme, „dass Miss Granger eine unbekannte Infektion hat. Aber ich kann es auch nicht ausschließen, bevor ich nachgesehen habe. Und genau das will ich tun. Also wärst du so freundlich, mir ein Blutentnahmeset zu bringen, damit ich ihr Blut unter dem Mikroskop anschauen kann?"

Die Kiefer seiner Manchmal-Kollegin waren so fest angespannt, dass es ihm schon beim Zusehen wehtat. „Ungern", presste sie schließlich hervor, machte sich jedoch auf den Weg.

Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Schülerin zuzuwenden. „Krempeln Sie Ihren Ärmel hoch, Miss Granger." Er trat an das Bett heran, auf dem sie saß, und zog einen Hocker darunter hervor. „Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er desinteressiert, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte.

„Unverändert, Sir", murmelte sie leise und tat sich schwer dabei, ihren Arm frei zu machen.

Severus' Augenbraue wanderte langsam wieder nach oben, als er sie beobachtete. Die Tatsache allein, dass sie auf seine eigentlich nicht ernst gemeinte Frage geantwortet hatte, war schon besorgniserregend. Doch dass sie nicht einmal auf die Idee kam, den Knopf am Ärmel ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, stellte alles andere in den Schatten.

Nach ein paar Sekunden schob Severus ihre Hand weg und tat, worauf sie nicht gekommen war. Granger lief rot an und wich seinem Blick aus. Ein kaum verständliches „Danke" kam ihr über die Lippen, das Severus reaktionslos hinnahm.

Als Poppy mit einem Tablett zu ihnen kam, hatte Granger die anscheinend kaum lösbare Aufgabe gemeistert und hielt ihm ihren Arm hin. „Wurde bei Ihnen schon einmal Blut abgenommen, Miss Granger?", erkundigte Severus sich, vornehmlich, um sie sprechen zu lassen. Solange sie sinnvolle Sätze bilden konnte, wusste er wenigstens, dass noch Hoffnung bestand.

„Ja, Sir."

Zugegeben, wenn ihre Antworten immer so knapp ausfielen, könnte er bald derjenige sein, der die letzten Hoffnungen zunichte machte. Er sah Poppy scharf an und überließ es dann ihr, Konversation zu betreiben.

Es war bereits einige Zeit her, dass er das letzte Mal Blut abgenommen hatte. Die Unterhaltung der beiden Frauen – oder eher Poppys Monolog – verschwamm zu einem Hintergrundgeräusch, während er Grangers Arm desinfizierte und die Nadel auf die Spritze setzte. Der Glaskolben lag schwer in seiner Hand, ein altbekanntes Gewicht.

Ohne zu zögern griff Severus nach Grangers Arm und zog ihn ein Stück heran. „Faust machen", wies er sie kurz an, während er ihr einen breiten Schlauch um den Oberarm band. Ihre Vene war trotz des schwächlichen Abbilds einer Faust gut zu tasten, prall lag sie direkt unter der Haut.

Severus brauchte nicht lange, um seine Blutprobe zu bekommen. Und Granger war so mit dem Verstehen und Beantworten von Poppys Fragen beschäftigt, dass sie es gar nicht bemerkte. Er heilte die Einstichstelle mit dem Zauberstab und stand dann mit dem Tablett in der Hand auf. „Tun Sie, was immer Sie vor dem Schlafengehen tun, Miss Granger."

„Und was hast du vor?" Poppy folgte ihm hinüber zu einer Nische, in der ein Tisch mit einem alten, aber funktionstüchtigen Mikroskop stand.

„Ich werde die Infektion ausschließen. Möglicherweise solltest du Granger bei was auch immer behilflich sein, bevor sie sich mit ihren Schnürsenkeln erwürgt."

Die Medihexe gab etwas Unverständliches zur Antwort, tat aber, was er ihr gesagt hatte.

Nun gab Severus einen Tropfen von Grangers Blut auf einen Objektträger und schob diesen unter das Objektiv. Mit dem Zauberstab erweckte er das Gerät zum Leben und betrachtete das, was das Blut ihm zeigte.

Und das war genau das, was er erwartet hatte: keine Krankheitserreger. Obwohl das magische Mikroskop ihm einen Einblick der ganz genauen Art lieferte, gab es absolut keine Anzeichen für eine Infektion. Aber da er gerade dabei war, besah er sich auch die restlichen Blutbestandteile. Mit demselben Ergebnis. Alles ohne Befund.

Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt zufrieden oder frustriert sein sollte. Vorerst begnügte er sich damit, das Mikroskop auszuschalten und das restliche Blut mit Zaubern zu belegen, damit es auch in einigen Tagen noch brauchbar war. Falls sich etwas an Grangers Zustand ändern sollte, könnte er diese Blutprobe mit einer späteren vergleichen.

Als er zu den beiden Frauen zurückkehrte, lag Granger bereits im Bett und starrte mit großen Augen und unverständlicher Miene in Poppys Gesicht. „Es ist keine unbekannte Infektion", teilte er ihnen das Ergebnis mit und versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was Poppy seiner Schülerin gesagt hatte. Es hatte sie zumindest heillos überfordert.

„Was für eine Überraschung", erwiderte die Medihexe. „Ich werde dich dann mit deiner Patientin alleine lassen. Für die nächste sinnlose Untersuchung." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging in ihr Büro – nicht ohne die Tür eine Spur zu laut zuzuschlagen.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Dann zog er sich laut knarrend einen Tisch von der anderen Seite des Raumes heran und setzte sich. „Was werden Sie nun tun, Sir?", fragte Granger leise.

„Sie beobachten." Seine Blicke lagen auf ihrem Gesicht. Selbst in dem Halbdunkel, das Poppy durch eine einzelne Kerze auf Grangers Nachtschrank erzeugt hatte, wirkte sie blass und kränklich. „Und Sie versuchen jetzt zu schlafen." Damit war das Gespräch für ihn beendet und er lehnte sich entspannt auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

Granger musterte ihn einige Momente. Dann blinzelte sie einmal und schloss die Augen.

* * *

><p>Severus hatte nach allem, was er bisher schon hatte tun müssen, keinerlei Probleme damit, eine Nacht ohne Schlaf zu verbringen. Als Granger auch nach mehreren Minuten ihre Augen nicht wieder geöffnet hatte, beschwor er eine Analyse ihres Zustandes herauf, die in blass blauen Buchstaben erst über ihrem Kopf in der Luft schwebte. Dann zog er die Übersicht zu sich heran und runzelte die Stirn, während er die Ergebnisse überflog.<p>

Ihr Puls war ruhig und gleichmäßig, der Blutdruck etwas niedrig, aber noch tolerabel. Ihr allgemeiner Gesundheitszustand war besorgniserregend, doch das hatte er auch vorher schon gewusst. Das einzige, das ihn doch überraschte, war, dass sie trotz ihrer Ruhe offensichtlich nicht schlief. Ihre Hirnaktivität entsprach keiner der üblichen Schlafphasen.

Vielmehr sah das Kurvendiagramm so aus, als würde sie Erkenntnisse von weltbewegendem Umfang umherwälzen. Nur ein bisschen mehr Konzentration, so schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, und sie würde die Kurven dazu bringen, ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

Nach außen hin ließ er sich keine einzige seiner Überlegungen anmerken. Stattdessen umfasste er seinen Zauberstab, der locker in seiner Hand lag, wieder fester und erstellte Notizen auf die magische Art. Das Kratzen einer Feder war nicht ratsam, wenn jemand schlafen sollte.

Anschließend beschwor er eine detailliertere Übersicht der Prozesse in Grangers Verstand herauf. Es gab so etwas wie eine Hemmschwelle, wenn es ums Einschlafen ging. Vereinfacht ausgedrückt war es die Intensität, mit der der Verstand abschaltete. Severus konnte sehen, dass sie sich bemühte. Ihre Kurve zuckte immer mal wieder nach unten, wo die Schwelle durch eine gestrichelte Linie kenntlich gemacht worden war. Doch sie überschritt sie nie.

Auch das notierte er sich und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie die Falten sich immer tiefer in seine Stirn gruben.

„Sie sehen aus, als sollte ich mir Sorgen machen."

Ohne sich den leichten Schrecken anmerken zu lassen, stellte Severus seine Sicht auf Grangers Person scharf. „Man hat mir mal gesagt, ich sähe immer so aus, als ob mein Gegenüber sich Sorgen machen sollte."

Ihre Brauen zuckten überrascht nach oben, doch sie sagte nicht zu dieser Antwort, die fast ein Scherz gewesen war. „Was sehen Sie in diesen Kurven, Sir?"

„Dass Sie nicht das tun, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe", erwiderte er trocken.

„Das ist nicht meine Absicht, falls Ihnen das irgendwie hilft."

„Ungemein", ätzte er und wünschte sich, sie würde endlich aufhören, Smalltalk zu betreiben.

Entweder hatte sein Wunsch sich in seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt, oder seine Stimme hatte entnervt genug geklungen. Jedenfalls seufzte sie leise und drehte sich auf die Seite. Ihre Augen blieben allerdings geöffnet; das spärliche Licht des Mondes glänzte darin.

* * *

><p>Severus war froh, als Granger am nächsten Morgen endlich den Krankenflügel verließ – obwohl sie in der Nacht nicht eine Minute geschlafen hatte, tatsächlich mit dem Ziel, in den Unterricht zu gehen.<p>

„Ich werde wohl kaum mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch einschlafen, wenn ich es nicht mal im Bett schaffe", erwiderte sie gleichmütig, als Poppy ihr anbot, sie krank zu schreiben. „Dann kann ich auch für die Prüfungen lernen."

Er bekam dieses Gespräch nur am Rande mit, denn während Poppy ihre Patientin betüttelte, als wäre sie dement und pflegebedürftig (was nur bedingt der Fall war), hatte er sich in das Büro der Medihexe zurückgezogen und wertete seine Notizen und die Kopien der Diagramme aus. Mit Linieal und einer spitzen Feder zog er Linien über das Pergament und berechnete Parameter, die schließlich einen Quotienten ergaben, der sagte, dass Granger ein gewaltiges Problem hatte.

„Nun, wie sieht es aus?", fragte Poppy, nachdem Granger gegangen war und konnte den süffisanten Gesichtsausdruck kaum im Zaum halten. „Hast du irgendetwas herausgefunden, das wir nicht sowieso schon wussten?"

Severus brummte und wühlte durch den Pergamentstapel. Als er die Diagramme der ersten Untersuchung gefunden hatte und sie mit den neuen verglich, kräuselte ein zufriedenes Grinsen sein Gesicht. „Allerdings."

Poppys Züge entglitten etwas, ehe sie zum Schreibtisch kam und sich über seine Schulter beugte. Severus tippte mit dem Finger auf die Stellen der Kurve, an denen Grangers Schlafintensität wieder abgefallen und sich weiter von der Hemmschwelle entfernt hatte. „Es passiert jedes Mal, wenn sie in die Nähe des Einschlafens kommt. Wenn du mich fragst, ist es ein Fluch."

Die Medihexe tastete die Linien mit Argusaugen ab. Dann schnaubte sie. „Nicht zu fassen! Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen?"

„Ich weiß, was ich tue, Poppy", knurrte er, als hätte sie ihn persönlich beleidigt.

„Natürlich. Und das hier bestätigt nur einmal mehr meine Meinung, dass du deinen Beruf verfehlt hast."

„Stuss!", spie er scharf aus. „Ich bin in meinem Beruf genauso gut, wie ich es in diesem gewesen wäre. Es ist egal, wo man gute Leistungen erbringt."

„Nur, wenn es auch egal ist, ob man Spaß hat an dem, was man tut", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Es ist Arbeit, Poppy, und kein Vergnügen! Und aus genau diesem Grund werde ich mich jetzt auf den Weg in die Kerker machen." Er stand auf und hatte das Büro bereits verlassen, ehe Poppy überhaupt reagieren konnte.

„Und was machen wir mit Hermine?", rief sie ihm hinterher.

„Ich kümmere mich darum!" Dann schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu.

* * *

><p>Vor dem Mittag hatte er das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs des siebten Jahrganges zu unterrichten. Zwar lief dieser Unterricht wesentlich ruhiger ab als der der Gryffindors und Slytherins, doch die Kluft zwischen den beiden Häusern hätte nicht größer sein können. So sehr Hufflepuff sich auch damit rühmte, Freundschaft und Hilfsbereitschaft groß zu schreiben, so dumm waren die Schüler dort im Vergleich zu den Ravenclaws.<p>

Was nicht mal das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war. Severus war es gewohnt, von dummen Menschen umgeben zu sein. Doch wenn es etwas gab, das ihn ärgerte, dann dass Potential verschwendet wurde. Und potentiell intelligente Schüler gab es in Hufflepuff mehr als genug. Sie setzten nur ihre Prioritäten falsch.

So bestritten die Ravenclaws den Unterricht also alleine, während die Hufflepuffs sich darin übten, ihren nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck zu perfektionieren.

Als es endlich zur Mittagspause klingelte, setzte Severus sich an das Pult und machte sich Notizen zu den mündlichen Leistungen. Dabei hatte er immer ein Auge auf die Schüler, die an ihm vorbei den Klassenraum verließen. Bei einem merkte er schließlich auf: „Mr Goldstein!"

Der blassgesichtige Junge wirbelte mit großen Augen herum, beinahe als befürchte er, Severus würde ihn mit dem Zauberstab bedrohen. Erst nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Professor Snape?"

„Sie haben nachher mit den Gryffindors zusammen Unterricht, nicht wahr?" Seine Zweifel waren gespielt; er hatte den Stundenplan studiert und wusste, dass die beiden Häuser nachher zusammen Alte Runen hatten.

„Ja, Sir."

Severus griff nach einem versiegelten Brief. „Gut. Dann geben Sie diesen Brief bitte an Miss Granger weiter."

Anthony Goldstein starrte den Brief an, als könnte er beißen. Dann streckte er die Hand aus und nahm ihn entgegen. „Natürlich, Sir." Anscheinend erwartete er keine Worte des Dankes von Severus, denn er drehte sich um und beeilte sich, den Klassenraum zu verlassen.

Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge. Es hatte sich nicht viel geändert, seitdem Hogwarts gegründet worden war. Salazar Slytherin war der einzige der vier Gründer gewesen, der wirklich gewusst hatte, welche Eigenschaften einem zum Erfolg verhelfen konnten. Und die restlichen Schüler wurden unterteilt in Deppen, Feiglinge und Idioten.

Wie er es in dem Brief verlangt hatte, klopfte Granger um acht Uhr am Abend gegen seine Tür. Severus griff nach dem Zauberstab, der neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag, und ließ sie ein. „Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger", forderte er sie auf und seiner Stimme fehlte dabei die übliche Schärfe. Er hatte sich vorher noch einmal in Erinnerung gerufen, dass sie als seine Patientin hier war, nicht als seine Schülerin.

Sie sagte nichts, während sie auf dem unbequemen Holzstuhl Platz nahm. Und auch das Bestreben, so schnell wie möglich an Antworten zu kommen, fehlte ihrer Miene. Sie wirkte einfach nur müde.

„Madam Pomfrey und ich haben uns heute die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen letzte Nacht angesehen", begann er schließlich und schob die Pergamente zusammen, mit denen er sich vorher beschäftigt hatte.

„Ist etwas dabei herausgekommen?"

„Allerdings. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher – und Madam Pomfrey stimmt mit mir darin überein – dass die Ursache für Ihre Einschlafprobleme tatsächlich von einem Fluch herrühren. Können Sie sich an einen Moment im Endkampf erinnern, in dem Sie von einem Ihnen unbekannten Fluch getroffen wurden?"

„Ich wurde ständig von Flüchen getroffen, Sir. Es war reines Glück, dass kein _Avada Kedavra_ dazwischen gewesen ist." Sie setzte sich gerade hin und reckte das Kinn vor – eine defensive Haltung, die Severus daran erinnerte, wie energisch sie eine genauere Analyse des Endkampfes abgelehnt hatte.

„Ihr Glück in allen Ehren, Miss Granger, doch ohne eine genauere Beschreibung ist alles, was ich tun kann, ein Fischen im Trüben."

„Auch da beißt manchmal ein Fisch an", erwiderte sie dumpf. Und als Severus sie ansah, als würde er nun auch an der Gesundheit ihres Verstandes zweifeln, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, was Sie wissen wollen, Sir. Ich weiß nicht, was mich getroffen haben könnte. Mir ist nichts aufgefallen. Auch direkt danach nicht. Versuchen Sie, was möglich ist, und wenn es nicht hilft..." Sie beendete den Satz nicht, sondern zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann nichts machen, ohne zu wissen, womit wir es zu tun haben." Seine Stimme hatte an Schärfe zugenommen und zwar in demselben Maß, wie seine Geduld abnahm.

„Und wie wollen Sie das herausfinden?" Granger kniff ihre Augen zusammen, ein deutlicher Hinweis dafür, dass sie bereits eine Ahnung hatte.

„Legilimentik."

„Auf keinen Fall!" Er hatte ihre Befürchtung offensichtlich bestätigt.

„Sie wären eine Närrin, wenn Sie es nicht erlauben würden!"

„Fein, dann bin ich das eben!" Granger sprang auf die Füße und wusste anscheinend selbst nicht, woher sie diese Kraft nahm, denn sie torkelte ein paar Schritte und musste sich an seinem Schreibtisch festhalten.

„Stellen Sie sich nicht dümmer an, als Sie sind, Miss Granger! Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die Ursache für Ihre Schlaflosigkeit herauszufinden."

Sie schnaubte. „Seit wann interessieren Sie sich denn für die Möglichkeiten, die Ihre Mitmenschen haben? Warum wollen Sie mir überhaupt helfen?" Eine zornige Falte stand zwischen ihren Augenbrauen.

„Meine Motivation ist nicht von Belang."

„Na dann..." Sie stellte sich aufrecht hin und nahm die Hände von der Tischplatte. „Ich will Sie nicht in meinem Kopf haben!" Kurz darauf waren die beiden feuchten Halbkreise auf dem Holz das einzige, das bewies, dass sie wirklich hier gewesen war.

* * *

><p>„Wenn sie es nicht will, müssen wir uns danach richten, Severus. Es ist das Recht eines jeden Patienten, die Behandlung zu verweigern." Die Augenbrauen der Medihexe hüpften munter, während das Flohfeuer ihrem Gesicht einen ungesunden, grünlich blassen Teint verlieh.<p>

„Jede Wette, dass ein Hufflepuff auf diese Idee gekommen ist", grollte er.

„Ich werde nicht nachfragen", murmelte Poppy mehrmals, als wäre es ihr neues Mantra. „Wie auch immer", sagte sie dann laut, gerade als Severus sie darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, dass er nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit hatte. „Wenn Hermine keine Behandlung will, dann müssen wir uns dem fügen – so schwer es auch ist."

„Fein! Lassen wir sie also sterben!"

„Sei doch nicht immer so theatralisch, Severus."

„Das bin ich nicht und das weißt du."

Poppys Gesichtszüge wurden weicher. „Ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, ein Nein zu akzeptieren. Ich habe schon Patienten sterben sehen, nur weil sie die Einnahme eines Trankes aufgrund einer einzelnen Zutat verweigerten. Aber es steht uns nicht zu, ein Urteil über das zu fällen, was anderen wichtig ist. Miss Granger ist ein intelligentes Mädchen und wenn sie der Legilimentik nicht zustimmt, wird sie ihre Gründe haben. Respektiere es."

„Sie ist ein dummes Gör und außerdem hochgradig depressiv. Ich denke nicht, dass sie zu einer vernünftigen Entscheidung fähig ist."

„Wenn du darauf bestehst, dann gib ihr einen antidepressiven Trank. Aber im Hinblick auf ihre bisherigen Reaktionen könnte es sie umbringen."

Severus gab einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich und beendete den Flohfeuerkontakt.

* * *

><p>Am Abend streifte Severus ruhelos durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Dass die dumme Göre nun entschieden hatte, das Rätsel des Fluches nicht zu lösen, sondern den bequemen Weg zu gehen, stieß ihm mächtig sauer auf. So sauer, dass sogar die Portraitbewohner flüchteten, als er die Gemälde passierte.<p>

Mit voranschreitender Zeit wurde es immer ruhiger im Schloss und nach Einsetzen der Ausgangssperre traf er fast niemanden mehr. In einem Gang im fünften Stock lief Filius ihm über den Weg, ließ es jedoch bei einem Nicken bewenden – was nicht unbedingt an dem griesgrämigen Gesichtsausdruck liegen musste, den Severus zur Schau trug. Filius war einer der wenigen, der seine Mundfaulheit akzeptierte und nicht versuchte, daran etwas zu ändern.

Keine Abwechslung, sondern eher zuverlässige Beständigkeit war die Tatsache, dass er Recht behalten sollte, was Grangers Zustand betraf. Zwar war sie noch äußerst lebhaft, als er sie um kurz vor elf in der Nähe des Astronomieturms aufgriff, doch ihre geistige Gesundheit ließ arg zu wünschen übrig – was ihm, nachdem sie ihm vorhin noch so unverblümt gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht von ihm behandelt werden wollte, erst verzögert auffiel.

„Miss Granger!", rief er, als er einen buschigen Haarschopf und schwarzen Umhangstoff um eine Ecke flattern sah.

Das Geräusch von Schritten erstarb abrupt und die Antwort kam mit einer über sechs Jahre antrainierten Automatik: „Ja, Sir?"

Er hatte die Ecke noch nicht erreicht, als er bereits zu sprechen begann: „Auch wenn Sie momentan der Schlaflosigkeit frönen, gibt es nicht den geringsten Grund für Sie, sich nach der Ausgangssperre außerhalb Ihres Turmes aufzuhalten!"

„Aber ich muss zum Unterricht, Sir." Grangers Stimme klang monoton.

Severus blieb vor ihr stehen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und leuchtete den Gang aus, in dem sie standen. Die junge Frau vor ihm fixierte einen Punkt, der etwa zehn Zentimeter über seinem Bauchnabel lag. Ohne sie ein weiteres Mal anzusprechen, schnippste er mit den Fingern der linken Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Sie reagierte nicht. Kein Blinzeln, kein Zucken. Es war, als hätte sie es überhaupt nicht bemerkt.

„Miss Granger, wissen Sie, wie spät es ist?" Argwohn ließ seine Worte vibrieren.

„Kurz vor acht, Sir. Ich muss zum Unterricht. Professor..." Sie stockte und verzog das Gesicht, als müsse sie nachdenken. „...Snape, er wird mir sonst Punkte abziehen."

Obwohl diese Situation alles andere als amüsant war, musste Severus grinsen. „Oh ja, das wird er tun", murmelte er. „Unglücklicherweise nicht jetzt." Dann griff er nach ihrer Schulter und übte festen Druck darauf aus. „Kommen Sie, Miss Granger, ich stelle Sie heute vom Unterricht frei. Es gibt etwas, das Sie für mich tun müssen."

„Nein... aber... Ich muss doch meinen Runenaufsatz abgeben. Professor Vector erwartet ihn um... sie erwartet ihn." Während ihr vom mangelnden Schlaf überfordertes Gehirn alles durcheinander warf, tastete Granger mit der rechten Hand nach etwas, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte. Dabei trat sie näher an die Wand heran und griff so weit nach oben, dass sie den Rahmen eines Portraits zu fassen bekam. Es war nur Severus' Eingreifen zu verdanken, das das schwere Gemälde nicht auf ihrem Kopf landete.

Zähneknirschend ließ er sich auf das sonderbare Spiel seiner Schülerin und Patientin ein: „Ich werde den Aufsatz für Sie abgeben. Bei Professor Vector. Und nun kommen Sie, Miss Granger." Erneut wollte er sie an sich vorbei in den Gang schieben, der sie am schnellsten zum Krankenflügel bringen würde.

Doch Granger, so übermüdet sie auch war, hatte nach wie vor ihre eigene Realität: „Lass mich los, Ron!" Mit einem Anflug von Panik in den Augen duckte sie sich aus Severus' Griff und lief in den dunklen Gang davon.

„Früher oder später _werde_ ich Ihnen Punkte für dieses Theater abziehen, Granger", knurrte der Tränkemeister, dachte allerdings nicht im Traum daran, den hüpfenden Locken nachzueilen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte er nämlich nicht vergessen, dass er ein Zauberer war.

Mit einer eleganten Lässigkeit schwang er seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft, zielte und schoss einen Fluch durch den Gang, der Granger im Rücken traf und mit einem dumpfen Keuchen zu Boden sacken ließ.

Nachdem Severus sich noch einmal umgesehen und zufrieden festgestellt hatte, dass die wenigen Portraits trotz des interessanten Geschehens verlassen waren, schritt er ruhig den Gang hinunter und ging neben Granger in die Hocke. Sie lag auf dem Gesicht und als er sie herumdrehte, um sie besser ansehen zu können, stellte er einmal mehr fest, dass sie abgenommen hatte. Ihr Körper hatte seinem Tun nicht das Geringste entgegenzusetzen.

Während er seinen Zauberstab über ihren Kopf kreisen ließ und prüfte, ob sie sich beim Sturz verletzt hatte (was nicht der Fall war), griff er mit der freien Hand nach ihrem Handgelenk und ertastete ihren Puls. Noch ging er schnell, doch selbst in den wenigen Momenten, die er die Frequenz beobachtete, wurde der Rhythmus langsamer und passte sich den neuen Umständen an.

„Was meinen Sie, Miss Granger, ob Legilimentik vielleicht doch einen zweiten Gedanken wert wäre?", spottete der Tränkemeister und kräuselte die Lippen.

Dann stand er auf und ließ ihren leblosen Körper vor sich her schweben. In derselben Ruhe, die ihn schon vor der Begegnung mit seiner Schülerin begleitet hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.


	5. Kapitel 4

_Kapitel 4_

* * *

><p>„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", fragte Poppy empört, als Severus Granger an seiner Seite in den Krankenflügel schweben ließ. Die Medihexe zog sich eilig einen Morgenmantel über und verknotete ihre Hände beinahe mit dem Band, das sie vor ihrem Bauch zu schließen versuchte.<p>

„Ich habe sie geschockt, als sie versuchte, vom Astronomieturm zu springen", log er ohne zu zögern. „Sie dachte, sie steht auf einem Sprungbrett."

„Halluzinationen", sprach Poppy das Offensichtliche aus, während er sie auf einem der freien Betten ablegte.

„Wie sieht es mit dem Willen von geistig nicht zurechnungsfähigen Patienten aus?"

„Sie brauchen einen Vormund, der in ihrem Interesse entscheidet."

„Gut, dann bin ich jetzt ihr Vormund und ich entscheide, dass ich einen Blick in ihren Kopf werfen werde." Severus zog seinen Umhang aus und warf ihn über die Lehne eines in der Nähe stehenden Stuhls.

„So einfach ist das nicht, Severus! Ein Vormund muss gerichtlich beantragt und bestimmt werden. Und vor allem muss er im Interesse des Patienten entscheiden."

„Hat sie dir eigentlich irgendetwas getan, dass du sie umbringen willst?"

„Nun halt mal den Klatscher flach. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob das nicht wieder nur einer deiner Tricks ist, um deinen Willen zu kriegen."

Severus starrte böse zurück, dann jedoch zückte er seinen Zauberstab und deutete an Poppy vorbei auf Granger. Sie erwachte auf seinen Wink hin und murmelte: „Wo sind die Küken? Ich hör's doch piepsen. Ich muss... Sie werden uns alle umbringen!" Dabei stemmte sie sich in eine aufrechte Position und versuchte tatsächlich aufzustehen.

„Reicht das?", schnarrte Severus, während Poppy die junge Frau in die Kissen zurückdrängte.

Nachdem Severus Granger wieder geschockt hatte – anscheinend zur Zeit die einzige Möglichkeit, sie zur Ruhe zu bringen – wischte die Medihexe sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und beschloss: „Wir werden Minerva zu Rate ziehen."

* * *

><p>Die Schulleiterin begegnete ihnen in Morgenmantel und Pantoffeln. „Was ist so wichtig, dass es nicht bis morgen früh Zeit hat?", fragte sie ungnädig und sah erst ihn und dann Poppy gereizt an. Die früheren Schulleiter regten sich verschlafen in ihren Portraits.<p>

„Dein Lieblingslöwenbaby verliert seinen Verstand. Aber wir können auch gerne morgen..."

„Miss Granger?", fuhr Minerva dazwischen, bevor Severus seinen Satz auch nur beenden konnte.

„Lass die Schulverwaltung nicht wissen, dass du tatsächlich eine Lieblingsschülerin hast", empfahl er mit süßlicher Stimme.

„Tu bloß nicht so, als hättest du keine Schüler, die dir besonders am Herzen liegen."

„Habe ich nicht. Sie gehen mir allesamt gleichermaßen auf die Nerven – und Miss Granger derzeit ganz besonders."

„Was ist mit ihr?", wollte die Schulleiterin da mit ernster Miene wissen und wandte ihre Frage an Poppy.

„Die Schlaflosigkeit hat extreme Ausmaße angenommen. Sie ist verwirrt und halluziniert. Sie ist nicht mehr in der Lage, Entscheidungen für ihre eigene Person zu treffen", erklärte die Medihexe knapp.

„Dann tut etwas dagegen!"

„Das wollte ich, aber sie lässt mich nicht", nölte Severus im besten 'Sie hat angefangen!'-Ton.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Minerva konsterniert und ihr Blick verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Stünde ich sonst morgens um halb drei freiwillig in deinem Büro?"

„Wohl kaum. Was wollte er machen, Poppy?"

Angesprochene sagte nur ein Wort: „Legilimentik."

„Wir wollen uns also mal wieder Kriegsmethoden bedienen, ja?" Die Schulleiterin sah ihn gelangweilt an.

„Schon wieder?", fragte Severus scheinheilig.

„Vor ein paar Monaten hast du vorgeschlagen, die Schüler routinemäßig einem Verhör unter Veritaserum zu unterziehen."

„Das war zur Blütezeit des Krieges. Jeder hätte unter dem Imperius stehen können."

„Jetzt haben wir keinen Krieg mehr. Und wir werden ihn auch nicht wieder aufleben lassen, indem wir Schüler gegen ihren Willen mit Legilimentik untersuchen. Was versprichst du dir überhaupt davon?"

Severus verdrehte die Augen zur Decke und entgegnete: „Ich bin überzeugt, sie wurde beim Endkampf von einem Fluch getroffen, an den sie sich bewusst nicht mehr erinnern kann. Um ihn aufzuheben, muss ich wissen, was für einer es war. Und da Miss Granger nur noch von Aufsätzen und mörderischen Küken redet, wenn wir sie aufwecken, bleibt mir leider keine andere Wahl."

„Aufwecken? Ich denke, sie kann nicht schlafen?" Es war der Schulleiterin anzusehen, dass sie mit dem Verständnis der Umstände um diese Uhrzeit Probleme hatte.

„Severus hat sie geschockt", warf Poppy da den nächsten Vorwurf in den Raum.

„Bitte was?"

„Sie wollte vom Nordturm springen."

Während Minerva ungläubig dreinblickte, sah Poppy ihn irritiert an. „Ich denke, es war der Astronomieturm."

„Sagte ich Astronomieturm? Ich meinte aber den Nordturm", erwiderte Severus mit Unschuldsmiene.

„Wollte sie überhaupt irgendwo runterspringen?", fragte Minerva müde.

„Eventuell vom letzten Treppenabsatz."

Die beiden Frauen stöhnten unisono auf.

„Sie ist mitten in der Nacht durch die Gänge gelaufen und wollte in den Unterricht, wahlweise einen Aufsatz abgeben, wahlweise Weasley entkommen. Und als ich sie in den Krankenflügel bringen wollte, ist sie weggelaufen. Irgendwann wäre sie mit Sicherheit auf einem der Türme gelandet", tat er seine Lüge ab.

„Wie dem auch sei, du wirst nicht in ihren Verstand eindringen, ehe wir alle Alternativen ausgeschöpft haben", entschied Minerva.

„Die wir nicht haben", ergänzte Severus.

„Es gibt immer eine Alternative."

Severus schnaubte. „Dann wünsche ich den Damen viel Erfolg beim Suchen!"

* * *

><p>In den darauf folgenden Tagen weigerte Severus sich, auch nur einen Fuß in den Krankenflügel zu setzen. Ohne dass er darum gebeten hatte, hielt Poppy ihn dennoch auf dem Laufenden. Minerva war per Eilverfahren zu Grangers Vormund erklärt worden, da ihre Eltern im Urlaub nicht auffindbar waren. Sie und Filius hatten sich Hermines Problem angenommen. Sie teilten seine Einschätzung, dass es sich um einen Fluch handelte, ohne andere Möglichkeiten in Betracht zu ziehen, und versuchten sich an den gängigen Methoden, um einen solchen aufzuheben. Da Miss Granger allerdings auch in der zweiten Nacht noch unter dem Einfluss des <em>Stupor<em> im Krankenflügel lag, schienen sie keinen Erfolg zu haben.

In dieser Nacht bekam Severus mit, wie Poppy zu einem Notfall aus dem Krankenflügel geholt wurde, und diese Gelegenheit nutzte er, um sich zu seiner Schülerin ans Bett zu setzen. „_Ennervate!_", murmelte er und hielt sie fest, als sie mit einem tiefen Atemzug aus der Schockstarre schrak.

„...muss den Drachen küssen...", lallte sie kaum verständlich.

„Der Drache ist nicht angetan von der Idee", entgegnete Severus ungeduldig. „Aber Sie müssen mir zuhören, Miss Granger."

„Er wird mich töten, wenn ich... wenn ich...", murmelte sie, unfähig, ihren Blick auf einen Punkt zu fokussieren. „Die Flöhe singen so schön."

„Hier singt niemand."

Wie um seine Aussage zu revidieren, begann sie prompt damit.

„Bei Merlins Sackhaaren!", fluchte Severus unwirsch.

„Aber Professor Snape!", empörte die junge Frau sich und sah ihn für einen Moment an, als wäre sie völlig klar im Kopf.

„Miss Granger?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„...ist im Kloster, um zu meditieren", wischte sie seine Hoffnung mit undeutlicher Stimme fort. Und während er noch überlegte, wie er die Sache mit dem Einverständnis am besten über die Bühne bringen sollte, ließ ihr Widerstand plötzlich nach und sie sackte erschöpft in die Kissen zurück. Ganz ruhig ging ihr Atem, sie schaute mit leerem Blick an die Decke des Krankensaals und aus ihren Augenwinkeln kullerten Tränen. „...wünschte, es wär vorbei...", hauchte sie mit einer Stimme so leise, dass sie es kaum bis an seine Ohren schaffte.

„Dann müssen Sie mir erlauben, in Ihren Verstand einzudringen, Miss Granger", insistierte Severus und nahm die Hände von ihren Schultern.

Doch Miss Granger schwieg, so als sei selbst das Reden schon eine Anstrengung zu viel für ihren erschöpften Körper. Sie starrte nur in die Luft.

* * *

><p>Als Poppy von ihrem Notfall zurückkehrte, saß Severus noch immer am Bett Hermine Grangers und beobachtete die vollständige Katatonie, in die sie verfallen war. Die Medihexe legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, was er widerwillig zuließ. „Ich bin froh, dass du wiedergekommen bist."<p>

„Ich bin nur hergekommen, um ihr Einverständnis zu bekommen", entgegnete er gereizt.

„Und, hast du es?"

„Sehe ich so aus?"

Darauf antwortete Poppy nicht. Stattdessen unterzog sie Granger einer kurzen Untersuchung und erschrak, als sie die offenen Augen im Halbdunkel des Raumes entdeckte. „Hast du sie aufgeweckt?"

„In geschocktem Zustand hätte sie mir kaum ein Einverständnis geben können", schnarrte Severus.

Poppy war offensichtlich sprachlos angesichts der steifen Glieder, die Granger trotz des aufgehobenen Stupors hatte. Sie beugte den linken Arm, was offensichtlich nur gegen einen eigentümlichen Widerstand gelang. Und dann blieb er einfach so, wie er war, steil in die Höhe gerichtet. „Als wäre sie wieder versteinert", murmelte die Medihexe.

„Nicht ganz. Ab und zu blinzelt sie", korrigierte Severus erschöpft und erntete dafür einen ungehaltenen Blick.

„Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie du darüber noch eine deiner deplatzierten Bemerkungen machen kannst, Severus. Ist dir der Ernst der Lage nicht bewusst?"

„Im Gegenteil. Ich scheine der einzige zu sein, dem der Ernst der Lage wirklich bewusst ist. Andernfalls hättet ihr mich längst machen lassen, was ich seit drei Tagen predige."

„Wir _dürfen_ nichts tun, was sie nicht will. Und dass sie keine Legilimentik will, hat sie hinreichend deutlich gemacht! Diese Gesetze gibt es nicht ohne Grund, Severus."

Er schnaubte. „Der Grund für diese Gesetze ist der, dass ein paar notorische Feiglinge Angst davor haben, zu tun, was nötig ist. Stattdessen werden diese Entscheidungen auf die Patienten abgewälzt, die gar nicht in der Lage sind, das Gesamtbild zu verstehen und einzuschätzen."

„Minerva kann das Gesamtbild sehr wohl verstehen und einschätzen", fuhr Poppy aufgebracht dazwischen. „Und Legilimentik ist weder eine Untersuchungs-, noch eine Therapiemethode. Es ist eine Straftat!"

„Wenn es dir das Leben retten würde, würdest du dann eine Straftat an dir begehen lassen?"

Poppy schluckte trocken, dann sah sie hinab auf die junge Frau, der noch immer Tränen über die Schläfen liefen. „Ich werde die Experten aus dem Sankt Mungo-Hospital hinzuziehen. Vielleicht fällt ihnen noch etwas ein", beschloss sie dann.

„Natürlich", ätzte Severus, „Nur nichts riskieren." Dann verließ er den Krankenflügel.

* * *

><p>Die einzelne Stunde Zaubertränke, die er am nächsten Tag mit den Gryffindors und Slytherins hatte, war so angenehm wie ein Haufen brennender Streichhölzer in unmittelbarer Nähe zu einem prall gefüllten Pulverfass. Nicht einmal seine eigenen Schützlinge hatten an diesem Tag viel zu lachen. Obwohl keine Tränke gebraut wurden, sondern nur die Theorie für den praktischen Teil am Donnerstag besprochen wurde, zog Severus Punkte im Sekundentakt ab – und verspürte dabei keinerlei Genugtuung.<p>

Nach dem Unterricht ergriffen daher fast alle Schüler die Flucht, noch ehe das Pausenklingeln verklungen war. Und die beiden, die es gewagt hatten zu bleiben, belohnte er mit einem Blick, der sie eigentlich direkt ins Höllenfeuer hätte transportieren müssen. Doch Potter und Weasley standen auch nach mehreren Sekunden noch vor seinem Pult – letzterer ein Stück hinter seinem Freund.

„Was?", schnappte Severus ungnädig.

„Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit?" Potter gab sich wirklich Mühe, sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen. Elender Gryffindor!

„Nein."

„Es ist dringend!", beharrte der schwarzhaarige Junge, der seinem Vater viel zu ähnlich sah.

„In Ihrem Alter ist alles dringend, Potter. Das ändert sich im Laufe der Jahre."

„Es geht um Hermine." Dieser Einwurf kam überraschenderweise von Weasley, der nun auch einen Schritt nach vorne trat, so dass er mit Potter auf einer Höhe stand.

„Und was habe ich mit ihr zu tun?"

„Wir wissen, dass Sie an ihrer Behandlung beteiligt sind. Sie hat es uns erzählt."

„War", korrigierte Severus. „Ich habe mich aus der Sache zurückgezogen." Während er dies sagte, packte er seine Unterlagen zusammen und machte Anstalten, den Klassenraum zu verlassen.

„Warum?", fragten die beiden Schüler da unisono.

„Das geht Sie nicht das Geringste an!", schnarrte Severus. „Und jetzt raus!"

„Das können Sie nicht machen!", kiekste Weasley.

„Hermine wird sterben, wenn Sie es nicht verhindern", fügte Potter hinzu und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Miss Granger hat eine ganze Gruppe von fähigen Zauberern, die sich nur um ihr Wohl kümmern. Es gibt nichts, das ich anders machen würde."

„Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht", beharrte Potter jedoch.

„Wollen Sie mich etwa der Lüge bezichtigen?", polterte Severus und baute sich drohend vor dem Jungen auf.

Dieser überlegte einen Moment, dann jedoch nickte er. „Ja, das will ich. Hermine hat uns erzählt, dass sie vorhatten, mit Legilimentik eine Lösung für ihr Problem zu finden."

„Dann hat Ihre kleine Freundin Ihnen sicherlich auch erzählt, dass sie genau das nicht wollte."

„Jaah", gaben sie widerwillig zu. „Aber halten Sie es für richtig, sich noch jetzt an das zu halten, was Hermine wollte, als es ihr wesentlich besser ging? Jetzt würde sie mit Sicherheit eine andere Wahl treffen."

„Es ist nicht an mir, dies zu beurteilen, Potter. Ich bin nicht Miss Grangers Vormund. Reden Sie auf Professor McGonagall ein, wenn Sie meinen, dass das einen Sinn hat."

„Sie kümmern sich doch sonst nicht um Regeln!", brach es da aus Weasley hervor. „Warum tun Sie es jetzt? Hassen Sie Hermine wirklich so sehr, dass Sie sie verrecken lassen wie einen von Ihresgleichen?" Sein Gesicht war so rot angelaufen wie seine Haare, hektische Flecken bildeten sich auf seinen Wangen und am Hals und sein Atem ging schwer. Am liebsten, das war Severus bewusst, hätte Weasley sich auf ihn gestürzt und ihn geschlagen, bis Oben und Unten nicht mehr existierten. Und Severus konnte ihn nicht einmal dafür verurteilen, denn dasselbe hätte er gerne mit Poppy getan.

„Ich werde jetzt etwas tun, das ich niemals zuvor getan habe", erklärte Severus daher mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme. „Ich werde so tun, als hätte ich das nicht gehört. Und dann werden Sie diesen Klassenraum verlassen und mir bis zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde nicht mehr unter die Augen treten. Haben Sie mich verstanden, Weasley?"

Der Rotschopf schluckte schwer, als wäre ihm erst in diesem Moment bewusst geworden, was er kurz zuvor gesagt hatte. Er nickte mühsam. „Ja, Sir."

Potter packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Kerkerraum, allerdings nicht ohne Severus einen enttäuschten und wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Kaum war die Tür hinter den beiden Schülern ins Schloss gefallen, belegte Severus sie mit einem Isolationszauber und schleuderte den Stapel Pergamente unter seinem Arm mit dem Schrei eines Wahnsinnigen in das Regal mit den Glasgefäßen.

* * *

><p>Der Weg hinauf in den Krankenflügel kam ihm nie so kurz vor wie an diesem Nachmittag. Die Stufen flogen unter seinen Füßen hinweg, als gäbe es keine Schwerkraft mehr, die ihn am Boden halten könnte. Die Schüler, die auf den Gängen unterwegs waren, traten beiseite, sobald sie in sein Gesicht sahen, Furcht spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wider.<p>

Als er die großen Flügeltüren nach innen aufstieß, fiel sein Blick auf eine Gruppe schwarz gewandeter Magier, die Flotte-Schreibe-Federn Notizen zum Zustand Hermine Grangers machen ließen und auf die junge Frau hinabsahen, als wäre sie ein Studienobjekt ohne größere Bedeutung.

Alle drehten sich zu ihm um, als die Türen gegen die Wände schlugen. „Severus!", keuchten Poppy und Minerva gleichzeitig und bei mehreren Medimagiern des Sankt Mungo Hospitals rutschten die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

Severus zögerte nicht, er redete nicht. Stattdessen zog er seinen Zauberstab und schockte zwei der fünf in Schwarz gewandete Zauberer, bevor sie wussten, wie ihnen geschah. Danach umgab er sich mit einem schwarzmagischen Reflexionszauber, der ihn gegen die Antworten der übrigen Anwesenden schützte, und bewegte sich mit dem Schild durch den Raum. Minerva, die ihn vielleicht zur Vernunft bringen wollte, wurde rücksichtslos von seiner Magie beiseite geschoben und stürzte zu Boden. Poppy starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, zu fassungslos, um irgendetwas zu tun. Und die Flüche der Medimagier prallten an seinem Reflexionszauber ab wie Gummibälle von einer Wand. Einer von ihnen wurde von seinem eigenen Querschläger getroffen und sank zu Boden.

Als er vor dem Bett seiner Schülerin angekommen war, öffnete Severus den Schild, um sie darin aufzunehmen. Die kugelförmige schimmernde Wand schloss sich um das Bett wie eine Luftblase und es wurde still um sie.

Severus richtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf ihre Stirn und tat, was er schon die ganze Zeit hätte tun sollen – er drang in den Verstand der sterbenden Frau ein.

Niemals zuvor hatte er einen derart gelähmten Verstand erlebt. Es gab kaum Bewegung, Gedanken wurden so langsam übertragen, dass sie sich auf dem Weg verloren und im Nichts verendeten. Es gab keine Geräusche, keine Bilder, die an ihm vorbeizogen, wie es flüchtige Gedanken und Assoziationen in einem gesunden Verstand taten. Die Erinnerungen Hermine Grangers waren auf den Boden ihres Verstandes gesunken wie Schlamm, der sich am Grund eines Sees absetzte und in Vergessenheit geriet.

Die Hoffnungslosigkeit dieses Anblickes traf Severus so unvermittelt, dass er beinahe den Kontakt verlor. Er riss sich aus seinem Entsetzen und beeilte sich, das zu finden, was ihr das Leben retten würde. Viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht, seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Zauberstab waren nicht gut genug, um über einen längeren Zeitraum den Reflexionszauber und den Kontakt zu Grangers Verstand aufrecht zu erhalten.

Sich durch ihre ruhenden Erinnerungen zu wühlen, war ein ähnliches dreckiges Geschäft, wie es beim Schlamm im See gewesen wäre. Die Erinnerungsfetzen, die seine Energie spürten, klebten an ihm und versuchten, etwas von dieser Energie abzubekommen. Sie versuchten verzweifelt am Leben zu bleiben.

Und gerade, als er sich den Erinnerungen näherte, die ihn zur Lösung des Problems tragen würden, spürte Severus, dass der Reflexionszauber in sich zusammenfiel. Kräftige Hände griffen nach dem groben Stoff seines Umhanges und zogen ihn von Miss Granger fort. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, doch es waren zu viele. Schwankend kehrte er in seinen eigenen Verstand zurück und blickte sich blinzelnd um.

„Sperren Sie ihn ein, bis jemand vom Ministerium hier ist, um sich dieser Sache anzunehmen!", befahl einer der Medimagier, während er sich ein weißes Tuch gegen eine blutende Wunde an seinem Kopf presste. „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, Professor Snape."

„In der Tat", grollte Severus widerspenstig, „Ihren Tod." Und dabei ruckte er mit dem Kinn in Grangers Richtung, die noch immer wie eine Wachsfigur im Bett lag und an die Decke starrte.

* * *

><p>Man brachte ihn in Minervas Büro und versiegelte die Tür mit mehreren Bannen, die ihn an der Flucht hindern sollten. Ein paar Minuten lang lief Severus durch den Raum wie ein Tiger im Käfig, dann ließ er sich auf einen der Stühle fallen und stellte fest, dass seine Beine ihn nicht eine Sekunde länger hätten tragen können. Seine Hände zitterten und er fühlte sich, als würde er innerlich auseinander fallen.<p>

Während er das Gesicht in die Hände stützte und versuchte, seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen, vernahm er ein leises Räuspern aus einem der Portraits.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, alter Mann", grollte Severus durch seine Finger hindurch, ohne Professor Dumbledore anzusehen.

„Das würde ich gerne, mein Junge, aber Minerva ist auf dem Weg hierher und ich dachte, das solltest du wissen. Sie sieht aus, als hätte ihr jemand ihr kariertes Wärmekissen weggenommen."

Nun hob Severus doch den Kopf und begegnete den wasserblauen Augen seines früheren Vertrauten. „Ich fürchte, ich habe etwas Schlimmeres getan."

„Bereust du es?"

„Nein."

„Nun, dann solltest du nicht den Anschein erwecken, dass du es tust. Gewisse Situationen erfordern drastische Maßnahmen, auch wenn man damit anderen wehtut." Ein Ausdruck des Bedauerns huschte über das Gesicht Dumbledores; Severus wandte den Blick ab.

Er stand auf und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Kante von Minervas Schreibtisch. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis er alles, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, hinter einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht verborgen hatte und da flog auch schon die Tür auf.

„Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht, Severus?", fuhr Minerva ihn an; sie sah _wirklich_ aus, als hätte ihr jemand das karierte Wärmekissen weggenommen.

„Ich dachte, ich tue etwas, anstatt nur zu warten, bis sich das Problem von alleine erledigt", entgegnete er – im Gegensatz zu ihr klang er gefährlich ruhig.

„Du hast alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht!"

„Das wird schwer möglich sein."

„Legilimentik gegen den Willen eines anderen gilt vor dem Gesetz als Vergwaltigung! Sie wollen dich nach Askaban bringen!"

„Tatsächlich? Das ist ja mal was ganz Neues." Er zog ungerührt die Augenbrauen in die Stirn.

Minerva stand ein paar Sekunden lang schweigend da. „Warum tust du immer wieder so etwas, Severus?"

Er löste sich von ihrem Schreibtisch und trat auf sie zu, bis ihre Nasen nur noch einen Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren. „Weil gewisse Situationen etwas mehr verlangen als bloßen Mut, Minerva. Manchmal muss man auch bereit sein, einen Fehler zu machen."

„Ich bin durchaus bereit, dieser Behauptung zuzustimmen. Ich halte es allerdings für klug, darauf zu achten, dass man dabei nicht selbst ins Kreuzfeuer gerät."

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Die Deppen aus dem Sankt Mungos werden sich keine zehn Zentimeter mehr von ihrem Bett entfernen." Er verzog unzufrieden den Mund und als er sich umdrehte und einen Schritt auf den Schreibtisch zutrat, zwinkerte Albus ihm zu. Severus verdrehte die Augen.

„Solange sie bei diesem Stelldichein eine Methode finden, die Miss Granger von ihrem Problem befreit, habe ich damit kein Problem. Und du stellst dich ihnen besser auch nicht länger in den Weg. Im Gegensatz zu dir haben diese Leute nämlich eine abgeschlossene medimagische Ausbildung und wissen, was sie tun."

„Dass ich keinen Abschluss habe, bedeutet nicht, dass ich keine Ahnung habe", grollte er.

„Wie dem auch sei..." Minerva seufzte leise und sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille eindringlich an. „Zügle dein Temperament, Severus, oder sie schicken dich nach Askaban, ohne dich anzuhören. Wir werden einen Weg finden, sie zu heilen." Dann wandte sie sich von ihm ab und verließ das Büro.


	6. Kapitel 5

__**no-name:** Danke für das Lob! :) Und viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

><p><em>Kapitel 5<em>

* * *

><p>Vor den großen Fenstern war bereits die Nacht heraufgezogen, als das nächste Mal jemand die Banne aufhob, die Severus an diesem ungemütlichen Ort festhielten – Albus und ein Großteil der anderen ehemaligen Schulleiter hatten einen Gesprächsbedarf, der selbst den der Fetten Dame übertraf. Severus wandte sich neugierig zur Tür um und war ehrlich überrascht, als er Filius erblickte.<p>

„Willst du mir auch noch eine Standpauke halten?", fragte er den kleinen Mann, der ihn schon gekannt hatte, als Severus selbst noch Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen war.

„Ganz und gar nicht", entgegnete der Lehrer für Zauberkunst. „Ich gedenke dich hier rauszuholen."

„Und dann?", spottete Severus, „Folgt die dramatische Flucht auf einem Hippogreif?"

„Bedingt. Abgesehen davon, dass ein Thestral dir wesentlich besser zu Gesicht stände, dachte ich, wir retten vorher noch Miss Granger das Leben."

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ist das ein Test?"

„Nein."

Severus zögerte, doch er konnte nichts Falsches finden an der Ehrlichkeit in Filius' Gesicht. „Warum tust du das?"

„Weil ich gerade abkömmlich war. Kommst du also?"

„Lass uns gehen."

* * *

><p>Sie stiegen gerade eine der beweglichen Treppen hinauf, als Minerva aus der Dunkelheit des späten Abends auftauchte und sich auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz aufbaute. Severus stockte kurz in seinen Bewegungen, dann setzte er seinen Weg mit einem sturen Gesichtsausdruck fort.<p>

Filius hingegen brachte ihn aus dem Konzept: „Haben sie den Krankenflügel verlassen?"

„Ja, endlich. Dieses Konsil hätten wir uns sparen können. Nun sitzen sie in deinem Büro und diskutieren und lamentieren. Bevor sie angesichts dieses faszinierenden und absolut hinreißenden Falls auch noch kopulieren, habe ich die Flucht ergriffen. Poppy hat weitaus mehr Erfahrungen mit Geisteskranken."

„Nun sagt nicht, ihr seid zur Vernunft gekommen." Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge, was in der Stille des verlassenen Korridors laut klang.

„Wir waren die ganze Zeit bei Vernunft", widersprach Minerva. „Aber du musst schon zugeben, dass es überstürzt gewesen wäre, dich ohne das Abklären von Alternativen in Miss Grangers Verstand herumwühlen zu lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es zahlreiche Erinnerungen gibt, die sie lieber vor dir und der restlichen Welt geheim halten würde."

„Keine Sorge, Minerva. Mein Interesse an den banalen Gedanken und Erinnerungen meiner Schüler sind nicht so groß, wie eben diese mir zu unterstellen versuchen. Ich werde mich auf das Wesentliche beschränken."

„Das möchte ich dir auch geraten haben. Und nun lass uns anfangen."

* * *

><p>Der Krankenflügel lag verlassen und dunkel vor ihnen, nur am Bett von Miss Granger brannte eine Kerze, deren Flamme sich in ihren geöffneten Augen spiegelte. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass sie weder bewusstlos noch weggetreten war. Vermutlich bekam sie alles mit, was um sie herum passierte. Nur ihr Verstand war nicht mehr dazu in der Lage, etwas mit diesen Informationen anzufangen.<p>

„Womit, sagtest du, sind die Herren des Sankt Mungo Hospitals beschäftigt?", fragte Severus mit grimmiger Miene, ohne sich zu seinen Kollegen umzudrehen.

„Tee trinken und mit großen Worten um sich schmeißen", entgegnete Minerva.

Severus warf seiner Kollegin einen kurzen Blick zu. „Hoffentlich dauert diese Tasse Tee lange genug. So wie es in ihrem Kopf bei meiner Stippvisite aussah, wird es eine Weile dauern, ehe ich finde, was ich suche."

„Keine Angst", wandte Filius da ein, „ich habe einen der Hauselfen angewiesen, in der Nähe zu bleiben und mich zu informieren, sollte sich das Gespräch seinem Ende entgegen neigen. Dann wird mir schon etwas einfallen, um sie von hier fern zu halten – und sei es nur ein Schloss, das klemmt." Er zwinkerte ihm zu und verschränkte zufrieden die Arme vor der Brust, nachdem er Severus seinen Zauberstab gegeben hatte. Seinen eigenen hatte man ihm abgenommen.

„Ich hab noch etwas zu tun für euch", sagte Severus, während er das fremde Instrument kritisch beäugte.

„Das da wäre?"

„Wünscht ihr Glück." Er sah zum Bett hinüber und als Filius und Minerva nickten, zog Severus den Vorhang zwischen sich und den Kollegen zu. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben Grangers Bett stand, und drehte den Zauberstab in seiner Hand, bis der Griff einigermaßen bequem lag. Dann richtete er die Spitze auf ihre Stirn und drang erneut in Hermine Grangers Verstand ein.

Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal war er dieses Mal auf die Trostlosigkeit gefasst, die ihn in einem der hellsten Köpfe dieses Jahrgangs erwartete. Er hatte nie viel von ihrer Art zu lernen (auswendig lernen und reproduzieren) gehalten, aber das hier wäre selbst für Longbottom eine harte Strafe gewesen.

Ohne sich zu sehr von diesem Anblick beeinflussen zu lassen, drang Severus weiter vor. Schon bald klebten die sterbenden Erinnerungen wieder an ihm wie Haare an einem statisch aufgeladenen Luftballon. Er ließ es zu, dass sie ihm etwas Energie abzogen, allein um sie am Leben zu erhalten.

Und dann näherte er sich wieder der Erinnerung, die so vielversprechend aussah. Sie unterschied sich von den anderen schon in ihrem Äußeren. Sie war nicht weiß und faserig, wie er es gewohnt war, sondern schillerte rot und war zu einem Knoten zusammengeballt. Bisher hatte Severus nur in einem anderen Verstand solche Erinnerungen gesehen und das war sein eigener. Es waren Erinnerungen, an denen man zu zerbrechen drohte, und sie wurden immer mächtiger, je länger man sie ignorierte.

Zweifellos war es diese Erinnerung, über die Granger nicht hatte reden wollen. Severus tauchte direkt hinein...

...und fand sich in einem Alptraum wieder. Nicht wörtlich natürlich, denn das, was er hier sah, war wirklich passiert.

Es musste zu einem Zeitpunkt kurz vor der Zerstörung Voldemorts gewesen sein. Granger lief keuchend durch den Verbotenen Wald, die Äste schlugen ihr ins Gesicht und hinterließen schmerzhafte Striemen. Neben ihr lief Weasley, in der Dunkelheit kaum mehr als ein sich bewegender Schatten. Er war stets einen Schritt vor ihr, vermutlich hätte er sogar noch mehr Vorsprung ausbauen können, doch er hielt sich an sie.

„Beeil dich, Hermine!", schrie er ihr zu und griff nach ihrer Hand. Severus spürte die feuchte Hitze, wie sie an Grangers Fingern entlang glitt und wieder verschwand. Er spürte den brennenden Schmerz in ihren Lungen und schmeckte das alte Laub auf ihrer Zunge, als ein Fluch sie in den Rücken traf und zu Boden schleuderte. Sie schrie spitz auf.

Während sich ihr Gesicht in den Boden presste, konnte Severus nicht sehen, was passierte. Er konnte nur Weasley hören, der ihren Namen rief. Und dann wurde sie am Arm hochgezogen und starrte direkt in die roten Augen des Dunklen Lords.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Wo die Schäflein sind, ist der Hirte nicht weit", säuselte er. Und Weasley, der dumm genug gewesen war, nicht weiterzulaufen, unterwarf er kurzerhand einem _Imperio_. „Fessel sie an den Baum!", befahl Voldemort und der Rotschopf gehorchte mit glasigem Blick.

„Nein, Ron, bitte! Du musst dagegen ankämpfen!", beschwor Hermine ihn keuchend, als er sie aus dem Griff des Dunklen Lords übernahm und zu einem nahe gelegenen Baum schleppte. „Bitte, Ron! Du musst dich erinnern, du musst kämpfen!"

Ihr Flehen war zwecklos, das wusste Severus aus eigener Erfahrung. Es war lange her, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn derart unterworfen hatte, aber der Mistkerl hatte so viel Macht gehabt, dass man dem auch als geübter Kämpfer nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Weasley hatte nicht einmal eine kleine Chance gehabt.

Das sah dann auch Granger ein, nachdem sie an den Baum gefesselt worden war und Weasley einen Schritt zurücktrat, um gehorsam auf Anweisungen zu warten. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und obwohl sie außer Atem war und ihre Lungen noch mehr kreischten, weigerte sie sich, den Mund zum Atmen wieder zu öffnen. Nicht einmal, als ihr schwindelig wurde.

Severus verstand zeitgleich mit dem Dunklen Lord, was sie im Schilde führte. „Na, na! Wir wollen doch nicht das Beste verpassen! _Evigilaris_!" Ein gelber Blitz schoss auf sie zu und Granger schrie gepeinigt auf, als er sie in die Stirn traf.

Severus hatte diesen Zauber niemals zuvor gehört, nicht einmal bei anderen Foltern, die der Dunkle Lord wie ein Fest veranstaltet hatte. Es musste der Fluch sein, nach dem sie suchten.

Eigentlich hätte Severus die Erinnerung an dieser Stelle verlassen müssen. Er hatte erfahren, was er wissen musste, und länger zu bleiben, entsprach dem Kern dessen, was sein Vorgehen strafbar machte. Doch er sah Weasley da stehen, willenlos und hörig. Er sah die Mordlust in Voldemorts Blick und Grangers Gesicht, als sie sich weigerte, über die Geschehnisse des Krieges zu sprechen. Und so blieb er.

Er blieb, als der Dunkle Lord Weasley befahl, sie zu schlagen. Er blieb, als der Dunkle Lord Weasley ein Messer in die Hand gab und ihn anwies, es kreativ zu nutzen. Er blieb, als der Dunkle Lord Weasley zwang, sie mit einem _Crucio_ zu foltern. Er blieb bis zum bitteren Ende und durchlitt alles, was Granger in dieser Nacht durchlitt.

Sie weinen zu hören, war für Severus schlimmer als die körperlichen Qualen, die er mit ihr empfand. Der Hass auf seinen ehemaligen Meister loderte heißer in ihm als jemals zuvor. Und so kam es, dass er sich regelrecht freute zu sehen, wie Potter aus dem Schutz der Bäume trat und Voldemort entwaffnete.

Nicht, dass Severus dies jemals zugeben würde.

„Potter!", stieß der Dunkle Lord erfreut aus und verzog seine dünnen Lippen zu einem Lächeln. „Hab ich es mir doch gedacht. Kaum spielt man ein bisschen mit den Schäfchen, schon taucht der Hirte auf."

Für eine Sekunde wandte Potter die Spitze seines Zauberstabes von Voldemort und befreite seinen Freund von dem _Imperio_, doch dieser kleine Moment reichte, damit sein Gegner sich wieder bewaffnen konnte.

„Befrei Hermine und dann lauft!", wies Potter Weasley an.

Dieser jedoch starrte fassungslos auf seine Hände, dann auf Hermine und dann wieder auf seine Hände. Ein Schluchzen drang aus der Tiefe seiner Kehle an die Oberfläche und es klang, als würde etwas in ihm qualvoll verenden.

„Ron, bitte", flüsterte Granger da. Mittlerweile hing sie in den magischen Fesseln wie ein nasser Sack. Severus spürte ihre Beine zittern und den Schmerz, den der gewaltige Kloß in ihrem Hals verursachte. Die Tränen brannten bereits in ihren Augen, doch sie ließ es nicht zu, dass sie flossen.

Ihre Stimme zu hören, riss Weasley aus seiner Starre. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und löste die Fesseln, woraufhin Granger auf die Knie fiel und einen kleinen Schrei nicht unterdrücken konnte. Der Rotschopf war sofort an ihrer Seite, murmelte ständig „Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid" und sie zuckte instinktiv zurück, als er sie anfassen wollte. Da verstummte er.

Während Potter und Voldemort sich umkreisten wie Schwertkämpfer, trafen sich die Blicke der beiden und Granger schluckte schwer. „Ich kann nicht...", hauchte sie tonlos.

Da stand er auf und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Wie er die Augen zusammenkniff angesichts des gleißenden Lichts, das Potter und den Dunklen Lord in einen magischen Käfig wob, und dabei fast in die Knie ging, weil ihn die Schuld niederdrückte, brach Granger das Herz, Severus konnte es spüren. Und so hob sie ihren Zauberstab, deutet auf einen ihrer besten Freunde und flüsterte „_Obliviate_!", im Lärm der Kämpfenden nicht zu hören.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis Weasleys Haltung sich wieder straffte. Der Kampf seines besten Freundes rückte in den Mittelpunkt seiner Aufmerksamkeit, er rief „Harry!" und hatte vergessen, dass Granger überhaupt da war.

Diese wiederum nutzte die Momente der Verborgenheit, um einige ihrer stärker blutenden Verletzungen zu heilen und sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Severus konnte spüren, wie ihr Herz raste vor Angst und Verzweiflung, wie ihre Finger zitterten und es war, als würde etwas in ihrer Brust immer weiter anschwellen und sie von innen heraus zerstören.

Da verließ er die Erinnerung und tauchte langsam aus Grangers Verstand wieder auf. Ihre Gedanken und Gefühle hingen an ihm wie eine klebrige Schweißschicht, er wurde sie einfach nicht los. Panik schwappte durch seinen Körper, sein Magen zog sich zusammen, der Schmerz ebbte kaum merklich ab.

Filius war, von Severus' Geräuschen angelockt, in die kleine Kabine getreten und sah ihn nun erwartungsvoll an. „Hast du etwas gefunden?"

Der Tränkemeister atmete tief durch und sah sich um. Auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett lag Grangers Akte, aufgeschlagen auf der letzten Seite. Mit zitternden Händen nahm er die Feder, die quer auf dem Pergament lag, und schrieb den Zauber, den der Dunkle Lord auf sie angewandt hatte, ungelenk darunter. Dann stand er auf, stolperte auf wackeligen Beinen aus der Kabine und erbrach sich in eines der Waschbecken in der Wand.

* * *

><p>Während Filius in der Bibliothek nach Informationen über diesen Fluch suchte, wusch Severus sich das Gesicht und setzte sich zurück an das Bett seiner Schülerin.<p>

„Kennst du diesen Fluch?", fragte Minerva.

„Nein. Ich habe noch nie davon gehört oder darüber gelesen. Du?"

„Nein." Sie stand am Fußende von Grangers Bett und tippte mit einem Finger gegen das hölzerne Fußteil.

Je länger er wieder in seinem eigenen Körper weilte, desto mehr verschwanden die Überbleibsel von Grangers Empfindungen. Es war lange her, dass Severus sich das letzte Mal so sehr auf eine fremde Erinnerung eingelassen hatte, dass er Reste davon mit in seinen Körper genommen hatte. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er ihren Erinnerungen Energie zugeführt hatte. Er hatte jedenfalls nicht vor, so etwas in nächster Zeit noch einmal zu tun.

Eine Viertelstunde später kehrte Filius mit einem dicken Folianten zurück, der bald größer war als er selbst, und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Dieser Zauber stammt noch aus dem Mittelalter. Kein Wunder, dass wir ihn nicht kennen. Wie der Name schon sagt, weckt er sie jedes Mal wieder auf, sobald sie sich der Schwelle zum Schlaf nähert. Und je schwächer ihr Körper, desto ausgeprägter die Wirkung. Deswegen konnte sie zunächst noch phasenweise schlafen. Und was besonders interessant ist: er duldet keine Magie neben sich."

„Was die heftigen Reaktionen auf Poppys Tränke erklärt", schlussfolgerte Minerva.

Severus massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. „Der Dunkle Lord hatte schon immer ein Faible für überholte Institutionen."

Filius warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Severus?"

„Es geht mir bestens", erklärte der Tränkemeister gereizt und nicht zum ersten Mal. „Nun heb endlich den Zauber auf, damit wir dieses lästige Kapitel in Miss Grangers Schulzeit auch abschließen können. Ich werde derweil in Minervas Büro zurückkehren und wäre euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr rechtzeitig vor dem Auftauchen der Ministeriumsdeppen die Banne wieder aktivieren könntet."

„Wenn du alleine zurecht kommst, Filius, werde ich Severus begleiten."

Das Gesicht des Zauberkunstprofessors strahlte vor purem Optimismus. „Oh, ja ja. Diesen Zauber aufzuheben geht schnell. Und ich freue mich schon auf die Gesichter der Abgesandten des Sankt Mungo Hospitals, wenn ich ihnen diese frohe Botschaft überbringe."

„Gut. Wir treffen uns dann vor deinem Büro."

Severus wandte sich ab und verließ den Krankenflügel. Er fühlte sich noch immer etwas schwach auf den Beinen und ein saurer Geschmack hielt sich hartnäckig auf seiner Zunge. Nachdem Minerva ihn in ihrem Büro abgesetzt hatte, goss er sich daher erst einmal ein Glas Wasser ein und trank betont langsam, als er sich von gut zwanzig Augenpaaren beobachtet fühlte.

„Und?", fragte schließlich Albus, der seine Neugier von allen am wenigstens zügeln konnte.

„Wenn Filius seine Arbeit gut macht, wird sie es überleben." Ein kollektives Aufatmen ging durch die Gemälde. „Wie es um ihre geistige Gesundheit bestellt ist, bleibt abzuwarten", fügte Severus da hinzu und es wurde still im Büro.

* * *

><p>Die große Standuhr in Minervas Büro zeigte halb neun, als die gesamte Kommission des Ministeriums und die Schulleiterin persönlich eintraten. Severus machte sich nicht die Mühe, von dem Stuhl aufzustehen, auf dem er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte. „Lass mich raten", schnarrte er leise, „Die Inquisition?"<p>

Minerva warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Zügle dich, Severus. Bevor wir zum Grund dieser Zusammenkunft kommen: Miss Granger ist gerettet. Filius hat sich an einen altertümlichen Zauber erinnert, ihn aufgehoben und nun schläft sie den Schlaf der Gerechten."

„Na, so ein Glück", erwiderte der Tränkemeister eintönig. Doch unter seinem aufgesetzten Desinteresse ärgerte es ihn, dass niemand sich fragte, warum der Dunkle Lord sie ausgerechnet mit diesem Zauber belegt hatte. Auch er hatte in ihrem Alter viele Geheimnisse gehabt und Dinge mit sich ausgemacht, bei denen andere eine Gänsehaut bekamen. Aber es fiel ihm bis heute schwer nachzuvollziehen, wie stark freundschaftliche Bande sein mussten, um so viel Schmerz auf sich zu nehmen.

Und was ihn außerdem interessierte: Warum wusste Potter von nichts mehr? Er hatte doch _gesehen_, was da im Wald passiert war.

Die Worte eines der Ministeriumszauberer rissen ihn aus seinen Überlegungen: „Wir sind außerdem zu einem Entschluss bezüglich Ihres Angriffes gekommen."

„Ohne mich dazu zu befragen?"

„Es gibt nichts, was eine versuchte geistige Vergewaltigung rechtfertigen könnte, Professor Snape. Eine Befragung ist daher überflüssig. Wollen Sie an dieser Stelle noch etwas anmerken?"

„Unbedingt! Ich danke meinem Vater für das grauenhafte Vorbild, meiner Mutter für die Darstellung vollkommener Unterwerfung, meinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden für..."

„Severus!", fuhr Minerva scharf dazwischen.

„Minerva", entgegnete er süßlich: „Möchtest du auch noch etwas anmerken?"

„Nein. Ich würde allerdings gerne dieses unerfreuliche Treffen beschleunigen. Die letzten Tage waren äußerst anstrengend."

„Dann wird es Sie sicherlich freuen zu hören", fuhr der Ministeriumszauberer fort, „dass wir einstimmig beschlossen haben, Sie mit sofortiger Wirkung aus dem Schuldienst zu entlassen."

„Bitte?", schnappte Severus und stand plötzlich auf den Beinen. Er starrte erst den Mann vor sich, dann Minerva an. Sie sah mindestens ebenso entsetzt aus.

„Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein!", wandte sie sich an die in schwarz gekleideten Zauberer.

„Allerdings", insistierte der Beamte. „Der Tatbestand der versuchten geistigen Vergewaltigung wäre sogar ausreichend gewesen für eine mehrjährige Haftstrafe in Askaban. Angesichts der außergewöhnlichen Umstände haben wir uns jedoch darauf beschränkt, Professor Snape die Kündigung auszusprechen. Ein derart unkontrollierbares Verhalten ist im unmittelbaren Umgang mit Schutzbefohlenen nicht tragbar."

Severus schnaubte und reckte stolz sein Kinn vor. „Schön. Ich werde gehen. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass Sie ein junges Mädchen beinahe hätten sterben lassen, anstatt das zu tun, was ihr Leben sofort gerettet hätte."

„Ihr Leben _ist_ gerettet!", insistierte der Mann unter dem zustimmenden Nicken seiner Kollegen.

Da beugte Severus sich ein Stück vor und fragte mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme: „Haben Sie schon mit ihr gesprochen? Wissen Sie, wie es in ihrem Verstand aussieht? Hermine Granger war die klügste Schülerin an dieser Schule. Sie hatte eine Moral, die die Ihre um Lichtjahre übersteigt, und eine Karrierechance, von der Sie nicht einmal träumen könnten. Können Sie garantieren, dass das jetzt noch immer der Fall ist?"

Schweigen antwortete ihm. Da fasste Severus seinen Umhang vor dem Körper zusammen und verließ das Schulleiterbüro.


	7. Epilog

**Alyzo:** So was hört man gerne, danke! Entwickeln tut sich an dieser Stelle zwar noch nichts (zu früh, zu schnell, zu unglaubwürdig), aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden, nicht wahr? ;) Viel Spaß mit dem Epilog!

* * *

><p><em>Epilog<em>

* * *

><p>Als Hermine nach einer knappen Aufforderung das Büro des Professors für Tränkekunde betrat, war dieser gerade damit beschäftigt, seine Bücher zu schrumpfen und in einer Kiste zu verstauen. Er sah gereizt zu ihr auf, doch seine Mimik glättete sich, als er sie erkannte. „Miss Granger", begrüßte er sie knapp. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"<p>

„Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte sie statt einer Antwort und deutete auf den Stuhl, der vor seinem leeren Schreibtisch stand. „Ich bin noch nicht wieder ganz auf der Höhe."

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an."

Sie seufzte leise, als sie sich setzte, und legte ihren tauben linken Arm auf ihrem Schoß ab. Es waren hauptsächlich ihre motorischen Fähigkeiten gewesen, die Schaden genommen hatten. Und anscheinend hatte sie auch vereinzelt Erinnerungen verloren; einige Details aus Gesprächen der letzten Tage waren ihr neu gewesen.

Ein Poltern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken; Professor Snape hatte zwei Bücher auf einen Stapel geworfen, der anscheinend aussortiert werden sollte. „Ich bin hier, um mich bei Ihnen zu bedanken."

„Wofür?", fragte er knapp und sah sie dabei nicht einmal an.

„Dafür, dass Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben. Professor Flitwick hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist."

Das schien ihn dann doch zu interessieren, denn er wandte sich mit einem Buch in der Hand zu ihr um. „Hat er das?"

„Ja. Und auch wenn ich es verabscheue, dass Sie gegen meinen Willen in meinen Erinnerungen gewühlt haben, bin ich Ihnen dennoch dankbar."

„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, diesen Umstand auch an das Ministerium weiterzutragen, sobald ich das Land verlassen habe?", fragte er und klang dabei fast unschuldig.

Hermine lächelte, wenngleich diese Seite an ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer ihr so unbekannt war, dass sie sich schon Sekunden später nicht mehr sicher war, ob es sie tatsächlich gab. „Wenn ich das tue, sollten Sie aber sehr weit reisen."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das wäre nicht unbedingt das Schlechteste." Dann fuhr er fort, sein Regal auszuräumen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Sie meinetwegen Ihren Job verloren haben, Sir."

„Das muss es nicht, Miss Granger. Es wurde Zeit, dass ich meine Zelte hier abbreche und mich neu orientiere. Sie haben mir nur einen Grund geliefert."

„Oh." Mit dieser Antwort hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Genau genommen hatte sie sogar ihren Zauberstab im Ärmel ihres Umhanges verstaut, um im Ernstfall so schnell wie möglich heranzukommen.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das Ihnen auf dem Herzen liegt?", fragte Professor Snape da ungeduldig in ihre Gedanken hinein.

„Ja", entgegnete Hermine und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, um ihre Gedanken zu fokussieren. Das war noch so ein Detail, mit dem sie derzeit Probleme hatte. „Was Sie in meinen Erinnerungen gesehen haben..."

„Ich habe niemandem davon erzählt und ich werde niemandem davon erzählen", unterbrach er sie und sah sie so intensiv an, dass Hermine schauderte. „Ich habe kein Interesse daran, Ihre Erinnerungen mit irgendwem zu teilen."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Sir."

Er nickte. „Nur eines würde mich noch interessieren."

„Was?"

„Weiß Potter es?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Als er nach dem Todesfluch wieder aufwachte, waren die Erinnerungen an die letzten Minuten vor seinem Tod verschwunden. Zumindest hat er das behauptet. Ich habe mich nicht getraut, auch seine Erinnerungen zu verändern. Ich denke, an seinem Verstand wurde schon genug herumgepfuscht."

„Ihre Freunde wissen gar nicht, was Sie an Ihnen haben, Miss Granger", stellte Severus gedankenverloren fest.

Sie lächelte und dachte an die Freude auf ihren Gesichtern, als sie sie zum ersten Mal im Krankenflügel besucht hatten. „Doch, das tun sie, Sir."

Da legte der Tränkemeister das Buch, das er in Händen gehalten hatte, auf die Kiste und stakste durch das Chaos auf dem Boden zu ihr herüber. Als er vor ihr stand, zog er seine Hand aus der Tasche seines Umhanges und hielt ihr eine Phiole mit einem blassblauen Inhalt entgegen.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie, ehe sie zögernd die Hand danach ausstreckte.

„Ein Trank, der Ihnen helfen kann. Wenn Sie es möchten."

Die fremde Sanftheit in seiner Stimme irritierte sie. „Sie geben also doch etwas auf den freien Willen."

„Es ist Ihr Leben, Miss Granger. Mir war es lediglich wichtig, dafür zu sorgen, dass Sie eines haben."

Sie senkte den Blick auf die Phiole in ihrer Hand. „Was bewirkt er?"

„Er trennt die Emotionen von der Erinnerung und schwächt sie auf ein erträgliches Maß. Sie werden nichts vergessen, aber es wird Sie nicht mehr so sehr belasten. Vielleicht können Sie dann in Weasleys Nähe sein, ohne kurz vor einem panischen Anfall zu stehen."

„So ist das gar nicht", log sie, musste jedoch hart gegen die Tränen ankämpfen, die ihr in die Augen stiegen.

„Natürlich nicht", schnarrte der Tränkemeister. Und dann sagte er: „Sie müssen mich nicht anlügen, Miss Granger. Ich bin nicht mehr Ihr Lehrer, ich werde Sie nicht mehr bloß stellen. Außerdem war ich in Ihrem Kopf und ich weiß, wie belastende Erinnerungen aussehen. Ob Sie den Trank nehmen oder nicht, überlasse ich Ihnen. Er hält sich etwa ein Jahr, wenn Sie ihn nicht in die pralle Sonne stellen. Denken Sie gut darüber nach."

Diese Worte zusammen mit seiner Rückkehr zum Regal wirkten wie ein Rauswurf auf Hermine, so dass sie sich aus dem Stuhl kämpfte und auf unsicheren Beinen zur Bürotür ging. Dort angekommen warf sie noch einen Blick zurück zu dem Mann, der sechseinhalb Jahre lang ein Stammgast in ihren Alpträumen gewesen war. Jetzt fühlte sein Anblick sich jedoch anders an als bisher. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sich etwas zwischen ihnen geändert, das über das Ablegen des Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnisses hinaus ging.

Hermine schloss ihre Finger fest um die Phiole und verließ die Kerker. Ihre Gedanken liefen kreuz und quer, sie musste unbedingt einen Weg finden, sie zu beruhigen.

* * *

><p>ENDE<p>

* * *

><p>Bevor ihr die Heuler losschickt: Ich habe durchaus Pläne für diesen Plot, die über dieses Ende hinausgehen. Aber da auf meine Muse in den letzten zwei Jahren so gar kein Verlass war und auch noch kein Wort geschrieben ist, verspreche ich weder, <em>dass<em> eine Fortsetzung kommt, noch _wann_ sie kommt. Aber man kann sich ja mal alle Optionen offen halten, nicht wahr? ;)


End file.
